The 1st Female Scarlet Speedster
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: Katherine Summers, a young girl from our reality accidentally finds herself in an alternate universe where the Justice League - and their proteges - are real. Along with waking up in a different dimension, she finds another surprise... Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family
1. Alternate World: Reality

_**Author's**_** Note**: Hey peoples! Its your novice writer, '1st female scarlet runner'! I just wanted to say, "Thank you guys for all your comments and follows on my first BMWW story and first story ever, 'My Sun and Stars'! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, but right now, I just started a new story (this one), and I really wanted to get my idea out there.

But don't worry, I didn't forget about my first one, I'm working on the new chapter as we speak!

Right now, I've really taken off with this story because ideas are flying around! It is also my first third person POV, I haven't really written in this perspective because I guess I never really taken interest in it, especially since I want to feel like I AM the character. People have been saying that first person POV is very slow, so they would prefer third person.

So here it is, my first third person POV, if there is any confusement, or anything, please, comment!

If you're like me and hate reading author's notes, then you can skip it, so on with the story!

* * *

"Katherine Summers, what do you think you're doing young lady?"

A girl with light brown hair that flows down to the small of her back turns around from her work to see a fairly handsome young man standing tall and staring at her with attitude.

"I thought you promised me that we'd go out to town today to try that new burger place that is really, really good." He complained with a pout on his face.

"Eric… I have finals next week and I'm working on the biggest project of my life! Can I please have just a little time…? I'm really sorry that I can't go, though… I promise you, after finals we'll go." She smiles at him genuinely, her eyes shinning, reflecting the fire that was burning from the lab table.

He could never resist that look, "Mmmm… FINE," he said exasperated, reluctant to give in, but yet inviting it. "But you have to double-triple-quadruple promise me!" He said with a sly grin halving his face. He pointed his finger accusingly at her, just inches from poking her nose.

She held back a smile that was itching to crawl onto her face. She always loved how he used that phrase like he knew how it was the only way to convince her of doing something, something she didn't want to.

They stood there for a moment, just staring each other down until Eric broke the silence and poked Katherine's nose, "Well Kat," he smirked playfully at her, "see ya tomorrow during homeroom!" With the last word, he walked off with way too much sway to his hips.

Katherine knew that he was too good of a friend for her, she couldn't resist the fact that sometimes, she was attracted to him. The thought sent shivers down her back.

She watched him leave hearing the lab doors close behind him. She turned her attention back to her project, looking down at the test tubes that were labeled and placed carefully on a rack.

She examined the test tube placed on top of the open fire, quickly taking a sample from it. Placing a drop of the fluid on a empty slide, she puts it under a microscope.

Examining the fluid, she sees what she's been waiting to see for the past two years, a successful duplication of the liquid used during the WWII era. It was first used by the Japanese, an aid in health, strength, and stamina.

She remembered well of the day she broke into the nearby college, Avrill University, and stole a sample of the AP, also known as the 'Apocalypse'.

Taking a drop from a 'tester' she created, she placed it carefully into the tube of the successfully cloned AP.

It hissed and sizzled, then went 'Pop!'

She quickly took a sample from the tube and placed it into a new slide, ejecting the old on in the microscope and placing the new one in.

Katherine knew that after almost two years of excruciating hard work, she has finally found a way to duplicate the AP. The thought made her beam with excitement.

She went through the same prep process to make another sample of the duplicated AP and placed it into a sanitized test tube.

'One would be enough.' She thought and placed it into a cooler.

Being the last one at the Avrill High has its ups. She loved peace and quite. And packing up after a long day of successful hard work was a good way to end.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to her small apartment in the more unwelcoming part of town, she sees couple of her 'neighbors' smoking pot.

They stared at her with a disgusting smirk on their face. She knew she could take them out, and they knew it too. Her first run in with them cost their arms, legs, ability to reproduce, and mostly, their pride.

She squinted her eyes ever so slightly, but enough to give them a warning. They quickly looked away and continued smoking that poison.

Grabbing the keys to her door from her backpack, she unlocked the door without rush and entered her one bedroom, one bath, apartment.

Tossing the bag by the small couch, she walked to the undersized kitchen and placed the cooler into the fridge.

The day was long and she was tired, she plopped herself on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

She didn't care if her eyelids felt heavy and she closed them without hesitation.

* * *

The sun lit the small living room beaming down on Katherine's face. She stirred, and rubbed her eyes before remembering that today was a Friday.

With that thought, she flew into an upright position looking at the wall above the hallway. The clock read 8:30. She was 30 minutes late for school.

"Shit…" she hissed under her breath while running to her bedroom just down the short hallway into her small bedroom quickly changing out of the clothes she wore yesterday and slept in.

Quickly running back into the main room grabbing her backpack by the foot of the couch, she remembered to grab the cooler from the fridge.

Running to the door, she locks it from the inside and closes it behind her while she flies down the steps and quickly down the street on her way to Avrill High.

* * *

Already absent for homeroom, she runs down the hallway of her school to her first class.

Shoving the door open with her free hand, she bursts through, exhausted.

"Katherine Summers, you better have a damn good reason why you're late…" the teacher turns her attention away from the beat up chalk board to the best student she's ever had.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pitcul. Got caught up with the parents." She mumbled, quickly making her way to the empty seat next to her best friend since first grade.

As Mrs. Pitcul waits until Katherine sits down at her seat before returning to lecturing the class, Eric gives her a face of rebuke, confusement , and worry.

She doesn't look him in the eyes.

"Psst…" He poked her with his pencil, flashing a bright white smile at her. "Hey Kat, did you get the new issue of 'The Justice League'?" Eric whispered quietly without taking his eyes off his notes.

'Either he's trying to strike a nerve or going to get us in trouble,' Katherine thought with much abhorrence.

One major reason why she was friends with Eric was because of their love for comics, especially 'The Justice League' and mostly anything related to DC Comics.

Though she would never admit it to anyone else but him, the characters inspired her to work harder during school, driving herself to hopefully be as good of a detective as Bruce Wayne or Batman in the comics. She wanted to be good in all aspects of science like Wally West, The Flash. Be as noble and brave like Wonder Woman, as strong willed as The Green Lantern, and mostly, as powerful as Superman.

This bio class was far too easy for her level of knowledge. She must have dazed off for it happened to be the end of class. Either that or she just missed an entire hour of her first class and had only fifteen minutes left.

As the bell rang outside the classroom door, all the students started to pack their bags and make their way to their next class.

Katherine gathered her belongings and walked the total opposite direction of English class with Mr. Bethune.

"Kat, English is that way," Eric grabbed her elbow and nodded his head down the hall.

"I'm not going," she said blankly, hoping that he'd understand and leave her be.

"Kat, please, you're such a great student, I'd hate to see you kicked out of another school just because you're working on a small project. Come to the rest of your classes and keep your GPA at a minimum of 2.8." He was already past the point of begging.

She could feel the rage bubbling in her when he said 'small project'. Of all the people she knows, he should be the one who understands that this was no ordinary project. This project is going to change her life for the better. It took her two years of constant dedication and being kicked out of three high schools because she couldn't keep her GPA above a 2.0 average.

It wasn't that she's a bad student, she's an exceptional student, but she knew that all her hard work and time was put into doing this project.

She debated whether she should just drop out of school in general, it would be quite an accomplishment, being the most brilliant high school drop out.

"Eric, let me go." Katherine growled at him.

The only thing that changed the tone in her voice was the look on his face. The look that was unreadable, incomprehensible.

"Please understand Eric, I need to do this." She tugged her arm free of his grasp and left him staring wide-eyed at her as she turned away and briskly walked down toward the lab room.

* * *

Ok guys, I hope that wasn't too boring, don't worry, it gets better!

BTW, I'm also thinking about writing a oneshot for BMWW. Comment about what you guys think!


	2. Alternate World: Justice League

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: Hi guys! This is like the newest story I have made, and there aren't a lot of views and no comments at the time being... I guess I'm not going to be picky because I don't really have high expectations.

But I was really surprised when I wrote 'My Sun And Stars' because that story really took off with reviews, followers, favorites, and reads!

I find that I'm really into this particular story I'm writing because its different. My BMWW story isn't anywhere near the end, its just that I've been caught up with a lot of other things at the moment...  
So any ways... here's the second chapter to 'The First Female Scarlet Runner'!

* * *

Setting her backpack on the lab table closest to the back of the room, she takes the cooler and lifts the lid carefully pulling out the test tube in the sealed container.

Setting up her equipment, she pulls out three notebooks where all her research and data for the past two years are documented.

She opens to the last page of her third notebook and takes a pencil.

Taking a small needle, she punctures it into her forearm. She grimaces, and draws blood.

She pulls the needle out of her skin and in a small sanitized flat tray, places a few drops of blood into it.

Putting down the needle, she takes a sample of the duplicated AP and places a single drop into the clear tray with her own blood.

At first, nothing happens. The AP 'hovers' above her blood for 30 seconds, as predicted, this stage of the transformation would be painful.

While carefully observing the AP, it slowly forms itself with the blood, making itself turn into exact shape of the red fluid.

Katherine watches it impatiently for the next five minutes staring at it to see if there is any change in the blood mixed fluid whatsoever.

She concludes that the merging stage is done and it was 100% successful.

She gives out a yelp of joy while covering her mouth in embarrassment and looking around the room to see if anyone saw her. But she forgot that she was the only one in the lab.

Impatient, she quickly jots down everything she has done in her notebook. Over excitedly, she pushes everything down the table to clear her work area. Taking a sterile needle from the cabinets, she walks back to her lab station and takes 50 units of the cloned AP.

She takes the needle and flicks it a few times. She was just about to inject herself with it but the moment her excitement and enthusiasm settles, she realizes that this might not actually work. Maybe her calculations were incorrect?

She damned herself for hesitating, since she has worked two long and hard years of her precious life to successfully clone this miracle that was unstable.

She thinks about Eric and how good of a friend he is to her and hopes that it doesn't change if something happens to her.

Her parents, they could go die in a hole and she wouldn't give a rat's ass. They never cared for her anyways.

Before she could change her mind, she stabs herself with the large needle and soon starts to feel slightly lightheaded.

All she remembers is dropping the needle, falling off her stool and pressing her face against the cold, hard cement before everything went dark.

Everything flashed before her eyes. Her work, her parents, Eric, countless amount of hours spent in a lab, research, blood. Lots of blood.

That, she assumed, was her life flashing before her eyes.

She could admit it, her life was for sore eyes.

The ground was wet, she could feel it seeping through her shirt. The smell of rotting trash stung her nose. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced them to open.

The sight was enough to make her eyes fly open wide.

She was no longer in the lab at Avrill High, but in an ally with dumpsters that smell like they haven't been taken away by the garbage trucks in years.

Her body was stiff and hurt like hell, but she managed to stand up on her feet.

She noticed her backpack on the ground a few feet away from where she laid. Walking slowly and with a slight limp, favoring her right leg, she walked over to her backpack and slug it on her shoulder.

Managing to get the second strap on her other shoulder, she then made her way out of the ally to figure out where she was and how she got into this reeking ally.

After a few steps, her legs didn't really hurt and she felt better.

She stopped limping and made her way to the main street right off the ally she found herself in.

There didn't seem to be anyone on the road, nor cars.

She looked left and right to see the closest intersection. She was less than a block from a four way intersection.

Apartments lined the road, there were no lights on in any of them.  
Where she was still remained a mystery.

She walked, though it was the middle of October and Avrill City should be cold, the wind blew fiercely, but she didn't even shiver. It actually felt good.

Slowly making her way to the intersection, she looks above the stop sign reading the name of the road.

'Sonny Blvd'

She knew without delay that there was no road in Avrill City with the name of 'Sonny Blvd'.  
It was the middle of night and only the streetlights were lit, some were flickering and some weren't even working.

She continued to walk down 'Sonny Blvd.' not knowing where she was heading.  
Further down the street, there seemed to me more civilization. She picked up her pace and started to make her way.

Ever side street she passed, she looked at the name. None of these names were streets in Avrill City. Some were the same, but they were either a loop, dead end, or a no outlet. Those streets didn't belong to Avrill.

Katherine didn't know where she was, but maybe finding a person to tell her where she was would clear her confusion.

Finding a newspaper booth that seemed not to be busy, she walked up to talk to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am…?"

The man sitting in the chair was facing his back to her, he turned around and he was middle aged, "Oh, hello there young lady…"

The man sounded drunk, he also reeked of pot.

'How can a man own a newspaper stand and be drunk like hell?' Katherine though while trying to compose herself.

"I mean… can I buy a newspaper please?" She picked up a paper and brought her backpack around her to grab money.

"Young lady! That would cost you one time in bed…!"

Katherine was taken back by his comment.

"Ok, dude, its time for you to go to sleep," with that, she placed down the newspaper she had in her hand and leaned over the counter to grab a handful of the medium sized man's hair and pulled him closer.

He thought she was trying to kiss him so the man leaned it, not knowing that she had pushed a nerve in his neck and he collapsed over the messy display of newspapers and magazines.

Katherine pushed the man off the counter and heard him fall with a thud. She picked up the newspaper she was going to buy and she read the name of the newspaper press, 'Gotham Gazette'.

Her jaw hit the ground and she had to read the name four times before the information sunk into her brain.

She moved her eyes onto the 'breaking news' on the front page of the newspaper, 'JUSTICE LEAGUE SAVES WORLD FROM THANAGARIAN INVASION'.

She knew that her eyes popped from its sockets. 'There was no way this can be happening…' she thought to herself.

She analyzed the situation, she's in THE Gotham City and there is a Justice League and their Watch Tower is hovering above her head at this very moment…

Katherine was extremely excited to be in a entirely different universe, an unknown universe where the Justice League is a reality and dangers to the public is common routine.

She knew the only people, well, some of them aren't people, who would understand her situation was the members of the Justice League. Her top priority at the moment was to get to the Batcave or Wayne Manor only because it was the closest hideout that she could remember from all the DC Comics.

There was only one problem… She didn't have a car to drive…


	3. Alteregos

_**Author's Note**_: So this is the third chapter to my second story '_The First Female Scarlet Speedster_'. I'm really working hard on this chapter especially because this is like the first time I've written a story in third person POV. I hope that my work isn't in vain and that you guys love it!

No further adieu, I present to you, chapter three '_Alteregos_', of the story '_The First Female Scarlet Speedster_'!

* * *

A few minutes later, after studying the Gotham City map that was also on display on the man's newspaper booth, she at least knew the main roads and the way to get to Wayne Manor.

The secret entrances to the Batcave still remained a mystery to her for it was never described in any comic series.

Along with shoving the newspaper into her bag, she took the map with her. Spotting a car parked across the street, she assumed it was the newspaperman's, she sprinted across the street.

Not even a fraction of a second later, she ran straight into the car.

"What the hell…?" she sat up and rubbed her head looking at the car that had a dent on the driver's side as big as her.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, she knew that she sprinted for the car, but it wasn't scientifically possible that she could dent it that back without even a lingering headache.

Then it hit her, an unknown amount of hours ago, maybe even minutes, she injected herself with the AP.

She stood up adjusting her clothes and wiping her butt off from the dirt it collected.

Knowing that this was probably the only car in an entire mile radius from where she was standing, she'd have to start up this hunk of junk that she just made worse.

Taking at least 15 minutes to start up the car, she slammed the hood shut.

She jumped into the drivers' seat and hot wired the car and it started up.

She was a tactical genius on practically everything, cars included.

Changing gear to Drive 1, she slammed the gas petal to the floor and the car jerked forward unpleasantly before slowly going from zero to 40 in little over a minute.

She knew that this was an accomplishment. With absolutely no tools at all, she started up an almost totaled car. Given the fact that the max speed was 60, and if she stopped, the car would take another minute to reach 40 mph, not including the time it would take to start it back up.

Going at a constant 50 mph, she glanced a few times back at the map on the passengers' seat making sure she was heading the correct direction.

Pulling onto the private street 'Wayne Dr.', she slowly slowed to a stop at the grand gates, 'At least the breaks still work…' she thought.

She reached over the middle section of the small car and shoved the map into her backpack. Sliding out, she pulls the backpack over one shoulder.

Katherine slammed the car door shut behind her and a few seconds later, it fell off.

She continued walking away from the car and examined the grand gates separating her from Gotham's hero.

It was at least a ten foot high gate and the bars were wide enough to make it slightly difficult to jump. But not difficult enough.

She grasped two bars at shoulder width and started to climb up, knowing that there was probably an alarm going off in the Manor, she continued to show off her abilities by gracefully leaping her way to the top of the gate.

She squatted on the top of the slightly pointed gate and was able to balance herself perfectly so that she could stand and walk on top of the ten foot tall gate comfortably without the fear of falling.

Analyzing her next move, she sees a man in black open the double door entrance to the Wayne Manor.

She walks on top of the gate, slowly walking into view.

The man at the door spots her and pulls out a gun, her eyes fly open and shouts, "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

Katherine jumps down and bolts for the man, in a fraction of a second, she covered the length between them and snatched the gun out of his hand.

"Please, let me explain myself," she grasped the gun in both her hands, they were sweating. Playing with the trigger, she manages to spit something out, "I know everything. Well… almost everything, I KNOW who Bruce Wayne is, Alfred."

She gives him a hard stare. He just stood there in shock and surprise, not really knowing what to say.

"Alfred?" Katherine turns the gun around in her hand.

He blinks a few times, a habit that he does when he has to compose himself, especially in these kinds of situations.

"I'm sorry miss, but I don't believe I understand what you are talking about." He wipes off any expressions from his face and brings one hand to the door trying to hint that he wants her to piss off.

"Alfred," she starts off slowly, almost begging, "I know this is weird because you've never met me and I've never met you. I've come to the Wayne Manor with a very inappropriate ride and jump your gate, which by the way, could use some fixing," she states it so 'matter-of-factly'. "And please don't try denying what you just saw. It would just be easier if you let me in and talk to Bruce Wayne."

He stares at her with no changed expression, "Master Bruce?" He speaks it out loud as if Bruce is standing right behind him. He keeps a close eye on her.

A few seconds later, the telephone on a small key table placed by the umbrella and coat rack starts to ring.

Without taking his eye off of Katherine, Alfred picks up the phone.

She wasn't able to hear anything on the other line, but assumed it was Bruce Wayne.

He stood listening watching her carefully as if she was going to make a move to run inside.

He just listened to the voice on the other line, never said a word.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally said something, "Yes, Master Bruce." He hung up the phone and placed it back on holster.

"Please, Miss…?" he paused, wanting to know her name.

"Katherine, Katherine Summers." She answered pleasantly with an astonishing bright smile.

She knew that whenever she beamed at people, they couldn't deny her charm.

Alfred pleasantly smiled back at her, this time, he wasn't so hostile.

"Oh, and here's your gun back." Katherine turned the gun around and passed it to Alfred, handle first.

"Thank you, Miss Katherine, and would you please come inside. Master Bruce will meet with you in just a moment." He held the door open for her to walk through.

Katherine slowly walked in, looking around, she held back a gasp. It was beautiful.

Just how it was depicted in the comics, high ceiling, beautiful wall paintings, carpets that were extremely long and soft.

There were absolutely no flaws in this manor what so ever. The richest men in her world would be at awe.

As Alfred closed the awfully large double doors, Katherine stood just looking at the first room she entered.

"Please, Miss Katherine, make yourself comfortable." Alfred walked out of the room, probably to get the infamous Bruce Wayne from the Batcave.

Katherine, fatigued, shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and sat on the bright red couch located next to the burning fireplace.

Katherine sat wondering how she even came to this dimension.

If she was where she thinks she is, she'd know every hero's alter ego, weakness, and back story. She knew that her love of comics would catch up with her eventually, but just not like this.

She sat watching the fireplace blaze with magnificent orange and yellows while pondering about the dimension she was currently living her reality in.

A few moments later, Alfred returned holding a tray with a crystal glass full of iced water.

"Miss Summers, may I offer you water?" he walked up to her and placed the glass of water on the short coffee table in front her.

Without taking her gaze off of the fire, she picked up the glass of water and brought it to her mouth in less than a millisecond.

Alfred hasn't yet gotten used to the fact that there was a metahuman in his Master's third living room and he's never head of 'Katherine Summers' in his Master's entire 'Bat Career'.

Alfred held back a confused face, "Miss Summers, Master Bruce will now have you come to his office, follow me please."

Alfred started to walk off and Katherine slowly got up from her seat tanking the last of the water in the glass and setting it back down on the coffee table.

Bending down to sling her backpack over one shoulder, she realized that it contained the one thing that could save her life from every hero and villain in this dimension. She was carrying her entire Justice League comic book series.

Walking through the halls of Wayne Manor was like a dream come true for Katherine. Only in her dreams did she ever think that this was possible. Making sure to remember every inch of the Manor she explored, she looked around and before she knew it, Alfred had stopped in front of a door.

Katherine had lost count of doors after 21.

Alfred placed a hand on the crystal door knob, but before he turned it, he said, "Miss Summers, please understand that Master Bruce had a very rough day at the office. Keep your words simple and your sentences short."

Katherine thought that it sounded more like a warning than anything else.

Alfred turned the door knob and held the door open for Katherine.

She walked in and saw legendary multi billionaire Bruce Wayne sitting behind his ostentatious desk.

Her knees were screaming to give out and she thought she was going to fall over.

'I have to pull it together, I've got one shot, and one shot only.'

Katherine took a deep breath and let it go hesitantly.

She walked tall and confident, the way she thought a woman of business should present herself.

She expected the playboy act from him, she wasn't disappointed.

His feet were up on his desk, shirt halfway unbuttoned, and his greeting was more than vulgar.

"Well… hello there young lady… what brought you to the Wayne Manor so late at night…?" It was pretty obvious that he was acting drunk, but only someone with very keen observation skills would notice his slight flaws in acting.

Alfred was about to leave when Katherine took a seat on one of the chairs placed on the opposite side of Mr. Wayne's desk.

"Please, Alfred, stay. I really think that you should hear this, since you do play a big role in Mr. Wayne's second life."

Alfred being Alfred didn't say anything but kept a blank expression and stayed in his spot.

With the comment she made, Bruce Wayne kept his act, but had a trace of confusion that blanketed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Mr. Wayne, don't take this offensively, but you can cut the act," Katherine said very curtly. Bruce Wayne opened his mouth to say something but she cut him of with the swift movement of a hand, "Wait! Before you say anything, let me finish."

Pretending not to be at all interested in the topic of conversation, he shuffled around his desk.

"I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the Justice League," Katherine stopped for a moment to see if his expression changed, his body tensed for a split moment.

"In my world, an alternate universe, the Justice League is comic series, a make believe story where all the characters are drawn and written for entertainment. You see, in my alternate universe, lets just call it 'World Reality'. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, they're all fictional characters."

She stopped for a moment to let the spoken information sink in.

"The reason why I'm here is to ask the world's greatest detective how the hell I got to this world." Her face is serious, she means business, she doesn't want to talk to Bruce Wayne any more, she wants to talk with the Batman.

"Listen girl. I don't have time to play boyfriend with you, or whatever the hell you're talking about. I'm a busy man with many women to satisfy. If you need money, name a price and leave."

Katherine felt her anger boiling to the surface, "Listen, I must not be getting my message across very firmly," She stands from her chair and places two hands on his desk and leans forward slightly to look him dead in the eyes. "I'm trying to tell you that I know who you and the rest of the Justice League really are. I might be a time lapse in this universe. What I'm trying to say is that I might corrupt the time line of your world."

Bruce Wayne sat quietly for a brief second, "Uh… Miss Katherine, did I get you're name wrong? Anyways, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." His face was the face of true annoyance with some strained muscles to make himself look like a little piss.

Katherine had enough. She slammed her fists down on the table and yelled, "Bruce Wayne is the Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Wally West was Kid Flash, now The Flash, unless Barry's still in business. Oh, and don't think I don't know about your Boy Wonders, Dick Grayson is the first Robin, currently calling himself Nightwing. Jason Todd, died in action when he was 13, revived and now calling himself the Red Hood. And last, Tim Drake, 14 year old Robin, co-leader of Young Justice."

* * *

**Ok guys, so what do you think so far? Please leave a review in the beautiful white text box below~! **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed my story! **


	4. Trust Is Earned

_**Author's Note: **_

HI HI! Its your novice writer! So, how have things been? Lol, so here's the fourth chapter to my newest JLA fanfic story, '_The First Female Scarlet Runner'. _I hope that all of you are enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

I believe that this story should be dedicated to you great fans out there! No, I'm not secluding this story only for fans of _this _story, but of all the Justice League fans!

I sincerely hope that you enjoy my story for I've been working hard on it!

This one is for you guys!

* * *

Bruce Wayne jumped over his desk and grabbed Katherine's neck pinning her to the ground, the Dark Knight starting to finally show himself.

He growled at her, his voice threatening, "Who are you…?"

Even with her life hanging on a thread, she has time to joke and smirk, "Seriously Batman, I just spilled my guts to you and Alfred."

His grip on her neck tightened for a final time before he let her go.

Bruce Wayne gathered himself and stood unlatching his grip from Katherine.

She stood up hesitantly, not wanting her head smashed into the ground. Again…

"Thanks for finally understanding before you severed my head off with your bear hands." She brushed herself off and turned her attention to Alfred, entirely forgetting about the older English gentleman standing quietly in the corner. "Sorry for the excitement Alfred." She nodded towards the papers and objects on the floor.

"Oh no Miss Summers, don't worry, at least you haven't torn down the Manor."

Katherine thought his sense of humor was very original.

As Bruce walks out of the office, he doesn't say a word, Katherine could barely make out the sound of his footsteps.

She thought to herself, 'Yup, that's all the confirmation I need…'

Alfred hurriedly walked over to the side of Bruce's desk and started to pick up all the fallen and misplaced objects.

Katherine stood solemnly as she watched the ghost of Bruce Wayne.

"Don't fret Miss Summers, he doesn't trust anyone."

She sighed, leaning up against Bruce's desk. "Do you think that he believes me?"

"Even though we have only met moments ago, I have full faith that you're speaking the truth." Alfred said very optimistically. "I will have a very long talk with the young Master Bruce if that does suit you. I will try to sway his opinion. But I believe that's the best I can do for you Miss Summers."

Katherine thought that Alfred was being more than generous.

"Thank you, Alfred." She smiled at him soberly.

"Please, make yourself at home. I will call for you when I have finished speaking with Master Bruce. Be warned now, it might take a while." With that last words, he briskly walked off and turned left heading further down the far reaching hallway.

Thinking about the, semi awkward conversation and situation that had passed, Katherine didn't know how this was going to go down. Maybe she'd end up being hunted and killed by the Justice League themselves, or maybe she'd be stuck in this dimension forever, never being able to find a way back even with her advanced skills.

The thought scared the shit out of her. She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, not sleeping properly for two days had taken a toll on her.

Katherine knew that she'd have time to kill and minus well explore around the notorious Wayne Manor, but she knew better than to snoop.

Exiting Bruce Wayne's oval office heading to the right, she sees a figure ascending from the stairs in her peripheral vision.

The figure freezes in its place, she can feel their stare.

She held back the urge to turn and look at who the person ascending on the stairs were.

"Excuse me…?" A voice as smooth as silk, very demanding and firm, says from a distance.

Katherine went rigid, 'Please don't be him, please don't be him…'

She knew that even in her reality he was DAYUM hot in the comics. How could she resist the real one.

After years of pulling off lies about her grades and "extra curricular activities", she learned how to compose herself in less than a second.

She beamed at him with all the energy she could muster. "Hi, I'm Katherine  
Summers." She spoke from across the long hallway, she started to walk up to him and he made his way to the top of the stairs.

In her mind, she registered who the nicely dressed handsome man is, Richard Grayson.

He seemed to compose himself too, "Hello there, miss. I don't believe we have met. My father hasn't mentioned anything about guests." He smiled very politely, she could tell a fake smile from a mile away, it never reached his eyes.

"I believe you're Dick Grayson?" She knew the answer, but she humored herself, she was too close to comfort, hand-to-hand combat wasn't her strong suit.

"Yes, you're correct. Proud to be the first out of two siblings!" He grinned at her with that naughty look, she saw that hint of pain that obscured his eyes for a little while.

Katherine was nervous, she was meeting her comic book crush. She could say that it was as nervous as meeting a famous movie star in her reality.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss… Katherine…? Where are my manners," He composed himself once again being over polite, she couldn't stand it.

"Yes, but just call me Kat. Its easier," She had her hands behind her back and she played with the split ends of her long hair.

"Ok, Kat," he enunciated the 'kat', "Let me give you a tour around the Manor then.

She listened for the fist ten minutes of her tour with great interest, he knew everything about everything. There seemed to be a story for every object in the Manor.

She could tell that he enjoyed talking about the Wayne's Household. Maybe he didn't have anyone to talk to since he still practically lives in the Manor.

As Grayson lost himself in the tour, he started to smile more and laugh to himself as though he was reliving the stories.

His smile made Katherine flutter and when he looked back at her, she couldn't hold his gaze, playing with the ends of her hair that were severed

by her own cuttings.

Soon enough, her inner conflict caught up with her, was she going to tell yet another Wayne who she was and where she came from? She didn't think that leaving him in the dark about herself knowing his biggest secret was the best idea.

If the comics followed each of the Justice League character's stories exactly, he would rampage.

They had already reached the main living area when she stopped him, "Listen, Mr. Wayne, or Grayson if you prefer, the Manor is gorgeous, but I believe there is a more serious matter on hand…" Katherine looked down, she didn't know how to go about telling her comic book crush that she was from a different dimension where he didn't even exist and that she knew his alter ego.

Grayson stood still for a moment, he didn't like being interrupted.

Katherine opened her mouth barely a centimeter when a large hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped not expecting anyone to touch her, let alone sneak up on her like that.

"I'm sorry Dick, but I need to take Miss Summers for a second, " the voice of Bruce Wayne emitted from her back right.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" keeping his façade on, Dick Grayson rolls his eyes pathetically and walks back towards the hallway to take him to the stairs.

Bruce stood still watching Grayson walk out of the room, he stared at his son's back, watching.

Katherine didn't want to interrupt him either.

What seemed like an eternity, he looked back at her, "Katherine, you cannot do that. It'll get you killed." His voice was chilled but not icy cold.

She looked down in disappointment, "I understand." She felt very, put down, for lack of a better word, for she has disappointed her idol.

Even without the cowl and cape, he could still be the bat, and he was doing a damn good job, he gave her the batglare before he turned to leave her a lone in the massive room.

"Wait, are you going to help me or not?" she started to walk fast towards him but the moment she said the words, she ran straight into Bruce Wayne's back even though he was a good 20 feet away.

She sent him falling forward, catching him off guard. He tumbled and rolled forward back onto his feet, he turned around and was in a fighting stance. He turned to see his attacker, Katherine, sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I really have to learn how to control this thing…" Bruce's stance collapsed and he took a few steps closer to her, "There's something you're not telling me." His voice was monotone, no emotion, just demanding.

Even though she was an +A student in all aspects of science, doesn't mean that explaining her change of dimensions or the AP's side effect was easy to explain to this world's greatest detective.

"Listen, I'm not an expert or anything on science, but all I know is the cold, hard facts. I came into this dimension unconscious and unaware of my surroundings until I could regain full strength and stand up. I soon realized that there was a side effect that came along with the change in worlds, I became incredibly fast. I haven't been able to control my sudden bursts of speed."

She watched him with innocent eyes, nothing the but the truth pouring from them.

He stared at her, trying to find any trace of a lie. He narrowed his eyes, "Find any passage to the Cave then I'd accept your request for help."

She couldn't hold back the grin that split her face into two.

There were two entrances to the Batcave in this very room, the most well known entrance of all time was the sliding grandfather clock that moved when the hands were turned to 11:42.

She darted for the clock, making a conscious effort to speed, but she ended up sprinting at an average human's speed.

She opened the glass cover and turned the hands to 11:42, closing the glass, she slid the clock over to the left and a small doorway opened up to a dark stair case descending down.

She was so excited, she couldn't help but smirk back at the somewhat startled Bruce Wayne. Of course he didn't show it, but deep down, he knew it was there, that shock that never showed.

Katherine knew a lot about Bruce Wayne and his second life, especially the Batcave. She couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement wash over her like a tidal wave.

Bruce started to walk over to the dark hallway without a word. Katherine bit her lower lip to help suppress a smile as he walked by, she could feel the irritation rolling off of him.

She was hesitant to follow him down the dark and musty staircase, maybe he didn't trust her yet. He was about to turn around the some-what spiral stair case but he stopped, "Do you want my help, or not?"

His mask was on, he didn't need a cowl for that, he was a totally different person. The change in persona was incredible.

She gathered herself and mentally noted that she needed to act mature, "Yes, of course, sorry." She followed him down the spiraling case.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you guys think about the story so far? If you have any suggestions about the chapter, the characters, the grammar, or practically anything, then please, by all means, REVIEW!**

**I always enjoy feedback whether its positive or sometimes even negative! As long as their all helpful!**

_**DISCLAIMER, '1ST FEMALE SCARLET RUNNER' ISN'T THE OWNER OF ANY OF THE JLA CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, OR COMICS. CHARACTER KATHERINE SUMMERS AND HER DIALOGUE BELONGS TO WRITER. WRITER IS NOT MAKING PROFIT ON ANY STORIES, WHATSOEVER.**_


	5. The Batcave

Author's Note:

Hi fellow fanfic-tors! I hope you guys are enjoying my story!

Also, if you find this chapter a little short, I've been working back and forth between the two chapter stories, this one and '_My Sun And Stars'_, so ya...

This is the fifth... ya, I think so anyways... fifth chapter to '_The First Female Scarlet Runner'_

I hope everyone is enjoying this story and please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite!

* * *

_**The Batcave**_

* * *

As they descended to the bottom, her breath caught in her throat. It was even more fascinating in real life.

Bruce Wayne continued to walk over to the monitors located on the far left of the room.

Katherine was too stunned to follow. Her eyes tried to take in everything, but there was just too much.

"Wow…" a grand smile slowly creped on her face.

As she slowly walked over to Bruce sitting at the monitors, she stared at the control table. There were so many BUTTONS! She had to hold back the urge to press all of them.

"You mentioned that you woke and found yourself in an alley?" Bruce Wayne's detective bat persona was full on.

She cleared her throat and proceeded, her change in attitude surprised herself, "Yes, the closest street name to the alley was 'Sonny Blvd.'. It seemed to be located in the seedier parts of Gotham."

Katherine watched as Bruce typed in the street name and the map on the largest monitor pulled up a street in west Gotham, the shadiest part of the city.

There was some silence…

Katherine didn't want to say anything for Batman's silence is deafening.

He studied the screen for a long time before he said something, "There seems to be a time disturbance in that specific ally."

She took a step closer to the monitor that Batman was studying so closely. "Let me see."

She reached out for the panel, "Don't touch it." Batman's chilly response left a shiver down her spine.

He continued to work on the monitor, looking from the screen to the control panel. Her lingering shiver created rage, "Look, I'm trying to prove myself. Its obvious you trust me enough to let me into the Batcave, but its also obvious that you don't completely understand me."

Batman's change in expression wasn't easily noticeable. He kept his eyes plastered to the large monitor screen not bothering to turn his attention away.

Katherine took his extended silence as a confirmation of her suspicions.

"Listen… If you wonder how much information I know about you, lets just say that its enough info to be a little scared while I'm standing around you…"

She watches him carefully, not being able to anticipate his next move. He had stopped typing on the monitor, but his attention was one hundred percent on the now still screen.

"I'll humor you," he said turning away from the monitor and looking me straight into the eyes, still having his playboy outfit on instead of his alter ego one… "Tell me, Katherine, what _do _you know about me?"

"You're parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne. Died when you were eight, murdered right in front of you by a thief asking for money and the pearls around your mother's neck. They were at gun point, even after your father gave up his wallet and the necklace, he still shot them, leaving you alive." She stopped for a brief moment before continuing, "From there, your butler, Alfred, took you under his wing for he was serving the Waynes for a very long time. Since there was no other family to turn to, he had to care and raise you himself."

Katherine was hesitant to continue for the pain on his face, probably of hearing his agonizing past, was evident for his forehead was creased.

Pain. A emotion that she never thought that would be plastered on his face.

"From the time of your parents' murder, you excelled in school, being an excellent student moved you up three grades. Graduating from high school at the age of 15 and a half, you then decided to travel the world, learning new things, to further excel in your knowledge. Returning from your travels ten years later, you came back home to Gotham, greeting your godfather and deciding to go down a path of justice, justice in the way you thought-and still think-it should be served."

Her long confession left the Batman in dead silence, he looked down at the monitor's control panel, he had to reach out for it, he appeared to be a little shaky.

Katherine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, his reaction was very unlike the Batman she came to know through the comics.

"Very well then," Batman moved away from the monitor and its control panel, allowing her room to take a seat in the chair.

She gave him a worried expression before taking a seat in Batman's notorious chair, she regretted speaking the words for she had just replayed Bruce Wayne's most excruciating memory.

That moment in his life that changed him, it is the Batman's entirety. Its what _made_ him this… _man_ he's become.

Katherine started working proficiently on the monitor, for she knew her way around. But the growing heaviness in the room was something she didn't know how to handle.

The air around them seemed to hang, the tension not wanting to fade.

She typed furiously at the monitor before she couldn't take it anymore. Swiveling around in the chair, she turned her uncomfortable expression towards Bruce.

"Listen, next time, don't even ask me what I know about you or any one else, in the League especially. I realize that I needed you to understand what I knew, but if its too painful, stop me. I can, somewhat, relate to your traumatized childhood."

She paused, thinking about how she was going to say her next statement. Batman remained unspoken.

"I know too much for my own good, maybe it'll get me killed before I can return to my world."

She looked away and turned her attention back towards the monitor for it was screaming for her.

She could feel the intensity of his stare for it burned the back of her head.

"Listen to me kid, you're not as bright as Dick or Tim, but you need to understand that my," Bruce paused to clear his throat, "_traumatized past, _will not hinder my line of work. I have moved past that stage of weakness."

Katherine mentally noted that he sounded almost smug. She also came to a conclusion that the _real _Bruce Wayne seemed to be slightly different from the one she come to know from the comics. This Bruce/Batman seemed to be more open about his inner conflict.

Katherine needed to lighten the mood, she felt the need to cheer him up, maybe it was the fact that he was her role model, or maybe that he was part of the reason why she was inspired.

"I can't believe that you just compared me to Grayson and Tim!" She smirked at him, giving him a questioning look with a slight hint of irritation.

His stare did not falter under the lightened disposition.

Giving up on the situation, Katherine turned back towards the monitor.

Continuing to rapidly work on the supercomputer, she finally stopped and pulled away from the panel.

"I'm glad my computer science skills made up for itself. I though I would never use those abilities in my lifetime!" She wiped away the fake sweat off her forehead, she still felt awkward around Batman.

"Get out-" he stopped brusquely his attention changed, he look straight through her, his attention some place else. He reached up to touch his comlink, "Batman, what is it?"

There was some silence, but Katherine could barely make out the words behind the communicator. The simple fact that she could hear anything was amazing.

"_Batman, there is an problem at the Watch Tower. There seems to be something happening with the 'ADP', it seems to be acting, quite differently over the past few hours. Report to the Tower immediately. Watch Tower off." _

After the immediate news, Batman narrowed his eyes while Katherine's widened.

Excitement seemed to overflow in her, "Was that Wonder Woman?! OMG! I've always wanted to meet an Amazon!" Katherine's eyes gleamed and her smile made her radiate.

Bruce Wayne started to take the place of Batman, his somewhat, fatherly appearance coming to show.

"You're coming with me, don't speak. Just follow." His voice wasn't so harsh, but challenging.

He moved away from the monitor and made a move for the glass cases lined up along the side of the cave.

Katherine watched him diligently, the illustrious vigilante of Gotham was going for his suit.

She watched him punch in a code into the side screen and the glass door slides open, he reached in and pulled out his chest plate. His back was facing towards her, but when he stripped his shirt off and tossed it to the side, Katherine's breath hitched. She quickly turned around and stared at the moving monitor.

She thought he was beautiful, but knew he belongs to Wonder Woman, besides, she thought, he was kind of old…

A few minutes later, she heard his light footsteps approach.

"Follow me," Katherine rose from her seat and followed him t the transporter pad.

"Before we leave, put this on," he hands over a small necklace with a normal cut diamond. She plucks the thin chained neck piece out of the deep crevices in Batman's gauntlets.

Holding it up, gazing at the beautiful yet mysterious diamond, there seemed to be something, _different _about it.

Looking for a clasp to place it around her neck, there was none to be found. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him skeptically, "There's something wrong with this?"

Batman simply didn't seem to bat an eye, "Tap the diamond once, then pull it over you head. It will fit." He continued to pull on his gauntlets and play with his cowl.

Still confused and simply frustrated with the infuriating Batman, Katherine let out a exaggerated sigh.

She tapped the diamond once, it glowed a bright blue before turning back to normal. She hesitantly pulled it over her head and it seemed that the necklace formed to fit over her. As she place it gently on her chest, it glowed once and felt no different…

"May I ask why this is absolutely necessary?" Katherine thought that a simple necklace isn't going to make much difference.

Pulling on his cape, Bruce replied, "Look at your hair."

She pulled her long hair around, wait, it was not as long as it was a few moments ago, but about six inches past her shoulder, it was wavy and bright red.

"Holy shit." Katherine went stiff, she just couldn't comprehend the situation.

"What the hell is this?" She grazed her fingers across the small diamond hanging from her neck.

"It changes physical appearances, in reality, you don't change at all but other peoples' perspective of you changes to whatever you want it to be. And at this moment, you're going to become Batgirl." Batman reached up to his comlink, "Watch Tower to Batcave, available for transport."

Katherine had a million questions buzzing in her head.

"But, but-"

At that moment, the beam of light separated each and every one of their molecules and sent them up to space where the revolving Watch Tower awaits.

* * *

**Ok everyone, thank you so much for reading! **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible! I've been really busy with my other story for ideas for that one is spring up like weeds! **

_**DISCLAIMER: '1ST FEMALE SCARLET SPEEDSTER' DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, OR COMICS. THEY ALL BELONG TO DC COMICS. CHARACTER 'KATHERINE SUMMERS' AND HER DIALOG AND BACKSTORY BELONGS TO WRITER. AUTHOR IS NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT WHATSOEVER. IF WRITER DID OWN DC COMICS, BMWW WOULD BE A REALITY. LOL**_


	6. The Watch Tower

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys, I've been kinda working hard on my BMWW story rather than this one. You could say that I've been a little motivated to work on that one. But recently, I've been reading '_Young Justice_' fanfiction and I've really been inspired to write this one even more!

I just want to say for people who watch and read Young Justice that you read the story Canis Lupus. Its really good and that story really got me excited to write more of this one!

I hope you guys like this new update and I'm sorry if its shorter than usual for I've recently been pretty busy.

If you have any suggestions towards my story, please feel free to comment!

* * *

The Watch Tower

* * *

The beam's bright lights subsides as Katherine finds herself in the Core of the Watch Tower. Its where everything happens, the monitors hang suspended in the air at the front of the surroundings windows.

As she turned to look in every direction, her excitement brought up the unexpected speed that seemed to show itself in the most undesirable moments…

_Why does it have to be speed? _

Katherine felt a strong hand stop her sudden excitement. Everything was just so overwhelming for her, for god's sake she was in the Watch Tower.

Without making eye contact with her, Batman released her shoulder and directed his line of speech towards her, "Don't say anything and keep still."

Batman started to walk off in the direction of a near by hallway when a flash of bright scarlet soars by, "Hey there Bats. I see that you've brought Batgirl up here? Isn't this her first time? Is she joining? It would be nice to have someone to cheer you up since only your family seems to be capable of that…" He gestured towards Katherine, but keeping his friendly gaze upon the glaring caped crusader.

Katherine knew without uncertainty that this certain Flash was Barry Allen. She just wished that she came after his death for she wasn't certain when it took place, but she hoped that it wouldn't even happen.

Guilt gnawed at her that she might be able to prevent his sacrifice for the team, but that would mean a time lapse. She's seen enough of the Justice League's escapades to know that time lapse can wreck much havoc.

As the Bat silently glared at his fellow comrade, Katherine looked down at her attire.

She stifled a gasp, Batgirl's entire vigilante uniform was comfortably fitted on her form.

Batman, probably sensing her revelation, stated harshly to Barry, "Move, I have more important matters to attend."

The Flash raised an eyebrow to a point were they looked like it may disappear into his hair line.

He crossed his arms and sighed over dramatically before disappearing into a blaze of red.

As the Dark Knight took swift steps down the hallway, Katherine had to literally jog to keep up with the long strides of Batman. His silence unnerved her, they passed a few Leaguers, but no one acknowledged him or her.

They reached a door with a number and letters etched into the steel, _2JLAF._

Still confused, she simply stayed behind Batman while he tapped in an intricate code into the panel on the side of the reinforced steel doors.

It hissed open and he walked into the dark room. Katherine followed quickly behind him, hot on his heels.

The lights abruptly came on, all she could think about was how amazing this whole place was.

She concluded that this must have been his Watch Tower base.

The door slammed shut behind her causing her to jump.

She knew she was jumpy and worried a little too much about things.

"So… why are we here? I thought you have to attend to the '_ADP' _or whatever the hell it was called." Katherine could feel her temper boiling, trying to keep it at room temperature just wasn't going to do anymore.

Her patience is thin when it comes to something like this. She didn't have time for his insignificant projects.

Even though Bruce was wearing the cowl he inherited from himself a long time ago, she could tell that he narrowed his eye at her comment.

"What do you know about the ADP?" His voice remained steady, but that flicker of shock crossed his face. She knew that she was always good about reading other people's emotions, but she thought that the Batman of all people would be the one person she wouldn't be able to.

"Oh, _no_, I know nothing about this _ADP_. I over heard Diana talk to you about it acting up. I believe that you should attend to that matter first? I do think I can handle myself just fine without you." She added an ire edge to her voice while crossing her arms.

Katherine knew it would set her forward on his kill list, but at the moment, she didn't give a rat's ass. He could hate her all he wants, she just couldn't take another moment of concealing.

"Listen Bruce, I don't want to hide under a façade, a literal façade…" she pointed her two hands towards his clenched fist that was probably cracking the precious necklace. "I want to learn how to fight, to fight _well_. I want to learn how to control these _powers _that I obtained. They still remain a complicated mystery to me."

The urgency in her voice was prominent and Bruce could hear and feel it.

Katherine didn't want to take shit from anyone. She wants to help the world, especially now since she has the ability to. She wants to fight by her idols, the fictional people that helped pull her out of depression all those years ago. She wanted to make a difference like they do on a daily basis.

Bruce stepped forward towards Katherine and reached towards her neck. She stared him down, narrowing her eyes to slits, not wanting to flinch. He grabbed the necklace and yanked it off her neck.

It stung her, she'd admit, but she resisted to move.

The Dark Knight rose his hand to his cowl and pulled it back. The motion of him revealing his face was enough to shock her. Especially in a place where someone could possible see him even if it was the Watch Tower.

His eyes softened a bit before he began speaking.

"Katherine, I understand your need to help, but we all have our limits and we need to respect them. Your limits right now is your uncontrollable powers and intellect about fighting skills. I also understand that you have no where to stay and I will invite you into _our _house for as long as necessary."

He rest a gentle hand on her shoulder to show concern for the new meta. That's more emotion than anyone else got from him.

"I also believe that your intents are for the good, but I will not train you. I cannot drag another innocent under the curse of the Bat. You haven't gone through enough to understand what it's like to be apart of helping people beyond your own life."

Katherine's stern face remained as her expression throughout the entirety of his confession.

She didn't understand why he didn't get it. She knows that he has experienced far worse than she has, but that never stopped her hope to help other people.

She too has a devastating past, but he doesn't know that.

Maybe going to the Bat of Gotham wasn't the smartest choice on her part because she already regrets it.

The realization hit her that he wasn't going to help her.

"Bruce, what am I going to do? If you can't help me, then am I forever going to live an uncontrollable life with these metahuman power I can't control? I realize that the only reason why you don't want to help me is because you're afraid that something will happen, something bad, and you're going to blame yourself." Katherine's voice was very professional and equally unemotional as Bruce's, but she knew in order to get through to him, she needed to be a little more, aggressive.  
"You've already lost one son, I can recognize the fact that you can't handle the loss once more."

After her brief yet lingering comment, any argument that was brewing in the head of the nocturnal man vanished without another thought.

* * *

**Ok, so that was it for this chapter. Sorry if it takes a little while to update.**

**Please review, follow, and fav.! **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Great Escape

_**Author's Note:**_

HI EVERYBODY! So I've been working like a maniac on this story. I think its because I've been like having a lot of ideas lately. I thought since I have a lot of the story written so far, I would post another chapter!

I hope you guys are enjoying my story for I have been working diligently on it!

Here's what you guys been waiting for!

* * *

_**Great Escape**_

* * *

She could tell that her words stung like a thousand needles in his heart. She knew she hit a tender spot in his cold, dark, desolate soul.

He slid his hand off her shoulder and it swung to his side.

Katherine could tell that he had nothing to say and only his silence filled his response. She waited for him to make a move, anything, but it soon became obvious that he wasn't going to.

"I understand that I might not be welcomed into your manor again, but I just wanted you to know that I would do anything in my power to help other people. To prevent the kind of things that had happened to me, to _us._"

Katherine put much heartfelt emphasis on 'us'. She knew he had a breaking point, she just had to word it correctly. The only person she knows who can break him was Wonder Woman herself.

Katherine didn't dare take her eyes off of his. She continued to try to read the expression he was expressing. She concluded that there was no known name for it. It was mixed with sorrow, anger, loss, frustration, longing. There was an infinite amount of negative feelings coursing through him, the look on his face was the outcome.

The Batman who is always in control, always knows how to hand the situation, was now struggling to keep everything he feels at bay.

He turned on his heels breaking the intense stare. His cape flowed around him forebodingly, whipping with his movements at his sharp turn.

He reached up and pulled his cowl back on not bothering to turn to look back at Katherine.

She knows that she doesn't handle rejection well, but this is the Batman. She had to keep reminding herself that.

Katherine watched the Dark Knight walk over to the supercomputer and seat himself there working on the monitor.

She saw her only hope to help this world walk away and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Deep down, she knows that she made the biggest mistake in her life, but on the surface, it didn't feel like it… not yet.

She quietly took a deep breath and turned around slowly, hoping, wanting for him to stop her. But he never did. The silent taps on the monitor told her he hasn't peeled his eyes off the screen.

As she walked pass the caged bats, they woke and started to screech, the piercing sound just didn't seem to reach her ears.

Before reaching the foot thick, titanium reinforced steel door, she realized that no one, with the exception of Batman, knew who she was.

She knew she can't be spotted, that would be a very, very horrific outcome.

She looked around the room and found a spare utility belt on a work table. It was being repaired, but hasn't been fully finished.

It didn't seem to bother the Bat that she was leaving the security of his Watch Tower base and into the potentially deadly battlefield.

She walked over to pick up the belt and slug it cross-body style.

If only she could control the '_need for speed_' that appeared a few hours ago when she arrive in this dimension. The hours felt like years…

She walked over to the door and stopped just short of pressing the green button to open it.

"Think about what I said, Bruce."

With that, she pressed the button and swiftly exited.

Wearing nothing but her skin tight black leggings and black spaghetti strap tanktop, moving around silently was not too hard. Though her brown boots weren't too easy to maneuver in.

She silently scaled the side of the wall, no one has passed by.

Footsteps and a foreign conversation was slowly coming into hearing rage.

She cursed under her breath and looked up to the ceiling. There was a hanging light, perfect.

She pulled a grapnel gun out of the utility belt and shot a grapnel to the ceiling. It caught on one of the notches and she pulled herself up just before the two people, wait scratch that, _aliens,_ rounded the corner.

She placed her feel lightly on top of the light, most of her weight supported by the grapnel.

A groan threatened to escape her throat for it just _had _to be these two who she ran into during her short time at the Watch Tower.

They were speaking Kryptonian and it was Superman and Supergirl.

As they approached, she held her breath. She'd be in heaps of trouble if she was caught. Her life would be put on the line for the next few moments.

Kara continued to jabber in Kryptonian, but as Katherine continued to watch Clark's face, his senses were on high alert. He realized something was off the moment they tuned the corner.

They walked directly underneath the light she was propped in. Just when she thought that they would continue to walk pass, Superman stopped Kara.

"Do you hear that?" Kal-El stuck out a hand to prevent Supergirl to continue walking, and talking. She halted to a stop and looked at her cousin in confusion. It was obvious to Katherine that she was not as aware of her surroundings as Superman was.

Supergirl stopped and listened.

"Yeah, someone's in here, their heart is beating… a little too fast. Its amost at a nervous rate." At the end of her observation, she looked up directly at Katherine.

Preoccupied with Supergirl locating her on the ceiling, a millisecond later, she felt her back hit the wall. Hard.

She found herself on the floor, face to the ground.

"Who are you?" Superman must have swung her from off the top of the light and into the wall. There was a small dent there as she looked back.

He was levitating a few feet of the floor and looking down at her.

Katherine didn't waste any time to escape, she threw three smoke bombs and ran, she knew it couldn't hold him for even a second so she darted.

She knew that she was speeding because of the extraordinary feeling. She felt wonderful when she ran, it was like flying, but on the ground. Katherine felt like everything seemed to halt to a stop, well almost, everything was a few seconds behind her.

She looked back and saw that Superman and Supergirl was hot on her heels. She pushed herself to run faster.

When she could almost feel their breath on her neck, she jumped as far as she could and turned in mid air to throw explosive batarangs at them. They dodged it, but it exploded in their faces causing them to slow down a fraction of a millisecond. Just enough time to disappear.

Katherine knew that if she was caught, that would mean a whole lot of explaining, which means wasting precious time to find a way back home no matter how much she loved this world.

She pushed herself over her running limit and ran faster. She could hear behind her that Clark was trying to contact Barry to intercept her.

Katherine let out a slur of curses, Barry would be _three _times faster than she was, beside the fact that he could fight _ten _times better.

Exhaust weighed heavily on her lungs, but she didn't dare slow down. Afraid that slowing or coming to a stop may cause permanent immobilization from running at a blink of an eye again, for the time being anyways. She needed the speed, but didn't have domination over it.

Katherine was running circles around the Core of the Watch Tower. Everything and everyone seemed to be moving in extreme slow motion.

Her hair whipped around her face while she ran. She closed her eyes and felt the speed take her breath away, even when her lungs felt like they were burning.

She ran around three times before she went to the monitor and started to rapidly search through the teleporter's last teleportation from the Batcave. Taking a quick look around, she slowly saw the papers fly and the expression of people's faces change. The Leaguers she zoomed past about three seconds ago were started to run towards the teleporter.

Luckily for her, the teleporter's system seemed to keep up with the extremely fast speed that she was going.

Sweat starting to bead on her face, she was started to become more nervous by the millisecond. Where was Barry? He would have caught up with her by now.

Pushing the nerve racking thought to the back of her mind, she pressed the last teleportation from the Batcave and the pad she was going to enter which was number 4 because it was the closest.

She jumped over the teleporter's control panel and ran towards pad 4. Just as the light started to form, she leaped for it.

Katherine thought she was going to make the best escape in history, able to out do every Leaguer.

A smirk started to pull at her beautiful lips, but just as the light of the teleporter fully formed and she was just feet away from jumping into it, something fast, really fast tackled her from the side pushing her off course. Causing her to miss her escape.

* * *

**I thought that I did pretty well on this chapter, nay?**

**Well, I'm glad I was able to update two days in a row!**

**I just thought that the fellow JLA fans deserve it~!**

**Please review, follow, and fav~!**


	8. Caught And Busted

_**Author's Note:**_

I know I categorized this as 'Justice League' but recently, I have been really into Young Justice and thought that I would throw it into the mix because since Katherine is like 16-17 years old, it would be a better fit for her. But I'm going to _warp_ the story a little. The Young Justice crew, mostly the main seven, will be part of the Justice League. So technically, its still part of the 'Justice League' category.

Sorry for the confusement!

Here's the next chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I HATE WRITING THESE SO YOU GET THE DRIFT.**_

* * *

_**Caught and Busted**_

* * *

As she braced herself for a landing, she rolled and came to a crouching position. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Barry standing arrogantly, yet menacing, with his arms crossed over his chest. His lips were pursed in a tight line.

Katherine quickly got up from her crouch and stood about ten feet away from the scarlet speedster.

A few brief heartbeats later, Kal and Kara appeared beside her, prepared to make a move if she did.

She took a dramatic sigh and made an overly exaggerated irritated face.

The rest of the Leaguers who were in the Core gathered around to see the commotion.

"I saw her hiding in the Founder's wing, I questioned her, but she ran. Literally _ran_." Superman tried to explain the situation to The Flash and the other Leaguers. "But was even more interesting, other than the fact that she some how made it into the Watch Tower and that she has Batman's utility belt slung across her shoulder." He held a hand out towards the black belt that was secure across Katherine's chest.

The Flash still had his arms crossed and lips in a straight line, until he questioned Katherine.

"Who are you?"

She wanted to avoid the question, but she couldn't get around it, couldn't she?

Before she could answer, Superman spoke first.

"Well, answer the question."

Katherine looked up to her left side where Clark stood.

After biting her bottom lip and searching the faces of the superheroes, she didn't see Bruce and she couldn't analyze a safe and successful way to escape.

Sighing for what Katherine thought was the hundredth time, she finally came to terms with the phrase '_no escaping the inevitable_'.

"Ok, ok, you got me cornered. Where do you want me to start?" She held up her hands in surrender.

There was a completely silent pause as Superman looked around briefly, "Why don't we talk in the interrogation room."

'_Great. The interrogation room._'

Katherine couldn't stop another extremely irritated face from surfacing.

She thought that this wasn't going the way she had planned. She wanted to be approachable and be able to easily tell all her icons who she was and where she was from. The last thing that she wanted was to be swept into the interrogation room for interrogating…

Superman turned and started to walk towards one of the many hallways connected to the Core. He pushed passed the Leaguers who have gathered, Barry following very close behind her.

Some of the heroes had returned to their own business, but the remaining watched Katherine and the two founders walk quietly out of the Core.

At the moment, she couldn't have been anymore embarrassed.

Katherine sat in the metal chair located on the other side of the table in one of the interrogation rooms.

She slouched back waiting for someone to walk through the steel doors. She'd been sitting there for at least ten minutes from when she was whisked into the room.

She looked over to the one sided window, only her reflection looking back. She knew they were there, probably talking about her.

For Katherine, this was as embarrassing as it could possibly get.

Why hadn't Bruce come to help her explain the complicated and twisted situation she's in?

The door behind her hissed open and Batman was the first to walk in, Superman and Flash trailing close behind.

'_Speaking of the devil…_'

She rolled her eyes while they were still unable to see her face.

Superman and The Flash walked over to the other side of the table while she felt Bruce's gloomy presence next to her.

She didn't take her gaze off of the two founders before her.

"Batman came running to your rescue once he heard that an intruder in the Watch Tower was captured. Would you like to tell us how you two know each other?" Kal-El had his very muscular arms crossed over his chest, his voice laced with confused frustration, with a tad bit of exasperation.

Katherine spoke up first, before Bruce could, "I'll start with all the questions that you have in your lips, we'll work our way up, does that sound alright?"

She wasn't expecting an answer because she continued.

"My name's Katherine Summers. I'm from an alternate universe where the Justice League and every superhero in your world are fictional characters from comic books. When I switched dimensions, I obtained new powers, powers of which I can't control."

Her confession came out in a slur of words that all seemed to stick together. She was getting tired of telling the story even though she's only spoke it a few times.

"Well, it looked like you controlled them pretty well a few minutes ago," The Flash spat out at her.

Katherine ignored the cold comment from the speedster and continued with her story.

"I woke up and found myself in Gotham, I made my way to the Wayne Manor to get help from Batman. That is when-" She was abruptly cut off by the boy scout.

"How did you know where to find Batman?"

The obvious surprise was threaded in his tone.

"Oh boy…" exasperation weighed on her shoulders, "Don't kill me when I say this, but…" Clark and Barry glanced at each other while she could physically see Bruce tense, readying himself for anything, "I know who you are, _really _are."

Katherine shrunk back in her seat and put surrendering hands up, "Please, don't kill me." She had an innocent smile on her face.

Clark seemed to be struck down at her comment, Barry seemed slightly phased at her remark, Bruce remained tense.

"Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas." She held out a hand toward Big Blue, "Reporter at the Daily Planet, one true love is Lois Lane. Parents' names are Jonathan and Martha Kent."

If she thought that speaking the name of his true identity was enough to strike him down, telling his back story might as well just have killed him on the spot.

She turned her attention to the startled scarlet runner, "Listen Barry Allen, I don't know much about you, just that you inherited the Speed Force from a freak accident in your lab. Your one true love is Iris Allen, your wife. Oh! And your '_sidekick_' is Kid Flash, or Wally West." She smiled meekly at the two ghostly pale shells of the superheroes.

Barry was the first to compose himself.

"Ok, lets just say that we believe you. How does your situation concern the Justice League?"

"Well, I know," Katherine rested two hands on her chest, "through reading the comics in my world, that you've traveled through dimensions and time itself. I came to the conclusion that the only people who could help me with my… slight _dilemma_… would be the League."

Katherine relaxed her tense self enough to look calm again, "Besides," she hoped she sounded more carefree than she felt, "I thought that maybe I could learn how to control my newfound abilities and help people!"

She gave the two Leaguers a hopeful grin, trying to hint them.

Barry leaned over to Clark starting to whisper something, but of course Katherine could hear, she had enhanced senses along with her super abilities.

She opened her mouth to tell them not to bother, but Bruce got to it first.

"There's no point. She can hear you."

How he knew that still remained a mystery, but after all, he is the greatest detective known to man. He must've gotten a DNA sample of her and analyzed it at a certain point.

"Fine." Barry sounded irritated as hell. "What I was going to say to _Superman_ was that I think that she'd be better off if she teamed up with Nightwing's teammates.

At the mention of Grayson made her heart skip a beat. She tried not to smile at Barry's suggestion.

The Flash continued his reasoning, "Its quite obvious she has metahuman abilities, but its also obvious that she doesn't know how to control them, making her dangerous to herself and everyone around her. Since the rest of League members are busy with their missions, Nightwing's core would be perfect for her training."

Bruce and his fear of bringing another kid down the path of justice, spoke up, "Don't you think this is unnecessary? Do you even hear yourself? You are suggesting to bring a kid you hardly know into Nightwing's core. They specialize in undercover missions. She does _not _have the proper training."

Katherine was touched to hear that Bruce somewhat cared for her even though they had just met not even close to a day ago. She could hear his protectiveness under the harsh, dry tone of his voice.

She turned her head towards the caped crusader standing firmly next to her, "Its ok, Bruce. I need to do this. I don't just want to sit around when I have to learn how to control my dangerous abilities, besides, don't you remember that I know every hero's deep dark secret?"

She gave him a puppy dog reassuring smile. One that she was sure he could not resist to deny.

"Bats, Nightwing's core needs another member. Yes, you're correct about her not having the training or abilities to go head on into a mission, but that's why she's gonna be _on the sidelines_. _Decommissioned._"

Well, being '_decommissioned_' will have to do it for now, Katherine thought to herself. This was the only way to get in.

* * *

**I realize this isn't one of my more popular series, but I love writing it, and there are a few readers, so I'll be continuing this story. There was a period of time where I thought about stopping, but I decided against it. **

**I hoped everyone enjoyed!**


	9. New Uniform

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone (again for like the third time in a day)! I hope you guys are enjoying this series for I have _really _been working on this series! Like I have said for the past three chapters, I've been having ideas like crazy~!

If you guys have any questions or concerns, please review!

And always follow and favorite!

* * *

**_New Uniform_**

* * *

Supes, who had been quiet for quite some time now spoke up with his finalizing tone, leaving no room for further discussion, "I know that his matter isn't discussed thoroughly, but there's no other place for… _Miss Katherine_… to go. I believe that our protégés can handle training her and protecting her. Realize this, _Bruce_, that someone who is heavily laden with the greatest secrets of an Earth's protector is always in high danger. Since she knows _practically every _heroes' identity, she'll be priority number one for Nightwing's core."

Batman slammed his fist down on the metal table causing it to dent with the shape of his clenched hands.

His anger was seething, Katherine thought that she could see steam rolling out of his ear.

"I will not stand to have this." She was surprised he could speak through his clenched teeth, his words came out as a low growl.

Kal didn't seem to be moved by his anger, "I have the final say in this affair, Katherine is going to team with Nightwing's core, the subject is closed. I don't want to discuss this _ever _again."

She knew that Bruce was about to loose it, he turned and briskly stomped out of the room, the door shutting closed behind him.

She had her hands folded on her lap and she was twiddling her thumbs. The silence was uncomfortable, only the tapping of Barry's foot broke the ice.

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose holding back the frustration with his closest friend.

Barry flashed over to where Katherine was sitting, "Come on, I'll take you to the teleporter, we'll have Zatanna craft you a suit."

She looked up to Big Blue before she got up and followed Barry out of the interrogation room, she couldn't miss the worn down look on his face.

* * *

As they slowly walked through the hall, Katherine rubbed one of her arms. The situation was very awkward.

"So…" Barry started, he slowed down to walk the same speed as her, they continued walking side by side.

"How do you like running?"

Her hair fell down around her face, but she pulled it behind her ear.

"Well, I suppose its quite exhilarating," she smiled at the feel of running so fast, but her dreamy expression left as soon as it came, "But I think it would be even more breathtaking if I knew how to control it…" Katherine looked solemn when she confessed her lack of management.

He lifted a hand to her shoulder and stopped, she followed and stopped also, "Listen, Katherine, I do believe that Kid Flash and I could possibly help you in that department." He smiled wide at her, the little bit of antagonism leaving his eyes.

"You mean Wally?" she slightly smirked looking up to who probably will be her mentor.

Katherine could tell that his voice hitched slightly at the _real _name of his sidekick.

Flash nodded his head once in, hesitant, agreement, "Yes Katherine, Wally."

She continued to walk leaving the bewildered and flustered scarlet speedster behind.

* * *

Barry led her towards the monitor womb where Zatanna was on monitor duty. She was always posted and there on time, according to Barry anyways.

He walked in the tinted room Katherine following close.

"Zee, do me a favor and tailor a _speedster _costume for my young companion over here." He motioned for Katherine to greet her.

"Hi, Zatanna." She smiled pleasantly to the young woman who sat with her back facing them and face towards the monitors.

Zatanna quickly swiveled in her chair looking at her friend with a cheerful smile.

"Oh! Hey Flash!" she then turned her attention to the girl standing next to her teammate, "Hey, I heard about the commotion you created earlier."

Katherine had to use every ounce of self control he harbored not to make _any _face at Zatanna Zatara. She was never really fond of her for she was always paired up with the wrong people, whether it was in the comics or the tv shows! She'd recall her being '_a thing_' with Grayson in 'Young Justice' and potentially being a love interest with Bruce in the comic series! Katherine concluded that she just hooked up with the wrong men…

"Yeah, you could say I stirred quite a bit of interest around here…" she forced an awkward smile on her face that she didn't even bother to conceal.

"Well…" Zatanna clasped her hands together in excitement, clearly missing the systematic tone in Katherine's voice. "What do you want your costume to look like? Materials? Colors?" with every question, she rubbed her fingers causing magic sparks to fly from her the tips.

Katherine had to admit, it was quite impressive up close and in person.

"Hmmm…" She'd never thought of trying to make her own costume… Hell, she'd never even think about _being _a superhero.

"Maybe I'd want something similar to Flash and Kid Flash's, only because I do have speed. It needs to be friction resistant for I don't believe that my powers were forced on me through magic. Oh, no heels, those just kill my feet. I want the suit to be a little, _flashy_, if you know what I mean. I do believe I will require a mask, make it a lightning bolt, how ever you want to craft it will be fine with me." Katherine looked at Barry, feeling a little uncomfortable to speak the next request. Zatanna clearly saw the discomfort in her and leaned closer so she didn't have to scare the speedster.

Katherine too leaned it, "Also, for the _boobs, _make something that will help keep them down, they kinda _move around _a lot when I'm running."

Zatanna let out an understanding giggle before she leaned back in towards Katherine to tell her something equally as embarrassing, "Oh, don't worry. I know exactly what you mean! Both speedsters, Kid and adult had to ask for something to keep their…" she looked down between her legs for a brief moment to hint her about what she was talking about, "…_you know whats_, from movin' around."

It was Katherine's turn to laugh hysterically. She held her stomach and mouth to hopefully suppress the waves of amusement that washed over her. Her efforts were in vain for she balled over not able to contain it any longer.

Zatanna burst too for she remembered the time Barry and Wally came to her for help with costume designs.

Through fits of laughter, Katherine could feel the discomfort rolling off of the speedster.

She forced herself to calm down, in the process almost convincing herself that Zatanna isn't too bad. Only her choice in men was… unnerving.

"Sorry, Flash, I'm done, I'm done. Back to business." Katherine composed her self after quite a while of laughing and crying. She wiped the hysterical tears from her eyes and continued telling Zatanna what she desired for a costume.

"Ok, so I would like the costume to fit to me perfectly, nothing hindering my movements. Nothing close to my face except for the mask. If there's gonna be a cape, it has to be really short. Besides all that, I think that should do for now. If I have anything else, I'll be sure to contact you." This time, a genuine smile played on Katherine's lips, understanding that Zatanna was a wonderful person and she did not intend to love the wrong people purposefully.

"Ok then, that will be quite a mouthful, but I can handle. Its simpler than Kid Flash's request!" With that, she started her spell speaking the words with much intent. What ever she was saying, Katherine decided that it was one of the most incredible things she's ever heard, or seen for that matter for sparks of magic were moving around her.

Katherine could hear Barry's foot tapping on the floor so fast that it almost sounded like one sound instead of a systematic rhythm that it normally would have been if any normal human were to become impatient.

As Zatanna finished, she clasped her hands together and squealing in excitement, "Ok! Its finished! Take a look!" She pulled out a mirror from thin air and turned it towards Katherine's direction.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Katherine's hands flew up to her mouth and she hushed a rising gasp. "It's… it's…" she could find the words to describe it.

There were the famous Flash bolts that looked like they were forming from her feet that were now covered in yellow boots. The yellow lighting bolts sprawled up her claves and slowly disappeared by her knees. She looked closer at her ankles and saw the familiar gold metal Flash bolts protruding from each side of her feet. They seemed to be made out of a light type of metal. The infamous Flash insignia that were etched into every Scarlet Speedsters' chest was carved into her battle suit, too. It was much larger and it was a light yellow instead of a more definite, bright yellow. It cut sideways though her chest starting from her left shoulder making its way across chest then her abdomen. It disappeared on her side. A yellow cape shaped like the bolt on her chest hung from one of her shoulders and attached itself to the slit in the fabric on her back. The neck cut in her suit started from her left shoulder and followed the bolt down until red seeped in to cover her right breast. Though her left arm was a full long sleeve that covered the entire length of her arm until the exposed tips of her fingers, the right arm was a pull on sleeve/glove that came up until the shoulder muscle, it too exposed the tips of her fingers.

Katherine twirled around to see her bright yellow cape swirls. She was more than excited now.

She saw that since the suit only covered one arm, the unusually light material cut across her back and exposed her right shoulder blade and parts of the right side of her back. The material then started to travel upwards when it reached her side, then connecting back with bottom section of the large light yellow Flash bolt across her chest.

She had to admit, though she wasn't vain, she thought she was pretty breathtaking in it.

As she gazed back at the mirror, she looked even closer at herself. She had a red lightning bolt shaped mask that sprawled across the length of her face, the Flash insignia seemed to be everywhere on her suit.

She absolutely and utterly loved it.

"Zatanna…" Katherine knew she was seriously at a lack of words at the moment, for a second, she was even afraid that she couldn't breath.

If a person told her that she couldn't be in love with a physical item, she had proved them wrong.

"I… I _love _it!" she was breathless and surprised herself was she was able to breath at least that much out.

Katherine's speed showed itself again when she jumped to hug Zatanna. She ran straight through the artificial mirror making it disappear into nothing as she tightly embraced Zatanna.

She took her quite by surprise according to the look on Zatanna's face.

She quickly hugged Katherine back grateful that she could help with costume designs once again. That seemed to be her primary job these days.

As Katherine pulled away from her shared embrace with Zatanna, she felt a warm tug on her bare right shoulder. She looked to her side to see Barry ready to leave. She nodded her head understanding discomfort with all the _feminine draft _to the air. She guessed it was too much for the sensitive speedster to handle.

As Barry strolled leisurely out of the monitor womb, he turned around briefly to acknowledge his dismissal and thanks to the magician, "See ya 'round, Zee!"

Katherine started to make her way out following Red, but before she walked out of the door frame she felt the need to thank her one more time.

"Thanks again for everything, Zatanna."

She saw her dip her head slightly, a pleasant smile gracing her pink lips.

Katherine turned and walked out of the door hearing it close securely behind her.


	10. Scarlet

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! I haven't been on for a while now. Well... only been reading. For me, it has been a long time since I have updated '_My Sun And Stars_' and '_First Female Scarlet Runner_'. It will probably won't take me too long to constantly update this one for the ideas are beginning to cram!

I hope you enjoy for I honestly (not trying to sound vain here) LOVE this fanfic that I'm making!

_**DISCLAIMER: I HATE WRITING THESE SO YOU GET THE POINT. WE'D ALL KNOW HOW THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND YOUNG JUSTICE WOULD BE IF I TOTALLY OWNED THEM.**_

* * *

_Scarlet_

* * *

All Katherine could do at the moment was gaze upon her unbelievably incredible new uniform. How one person could make something so extravagant was mind blowing.

Barry could see the love for an item in Katherine's eyes. He knew that Zatanna would make the perfect costume for she had helped Wally with his.

"Do you like it?" Barry couldn't stop the question from escaping his lips.

Katherine grinned, ear to ear, "Of course! I _love _it! I wouldn't be able to thank Zatanna enough!" That statement was true, even if she still had false thoughts about her choice in men.

The way that Katherine looked at herself almost made her look selfobsorbed. Barry let his goofy grin radiate.

They continued down the hallway of the Watch Tower making their way to the BETA beams, or the teleporters, in the Core.

Most of the Leaguers that passed by them looked at Katherine with a confused flicker in their eyes. None of them ever stopped and said anything.

Once they reached the BETA transporter, Katherine spotted J'onn working on the control panel by the Core's monitors.

"Ok, so before the first time you go though, J'onn will have to scan you. Walk right over there and he'll help you through the process." Barry was obviously in a serious rush, "See you in a flash!" With that he sped off.

Katherine was left all alone in the Core, with no one to help her with the exception of the Martian Manhunter that she was supposed to approach.

Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the entire Justice League, she didn't even try to speed. She simply walked leisurely up to the Martian who was hard at work on the BETA transporter's control panels and monitoring the world's crisis, all at one time.

"Katherine Summers, is wonderful to finally meet you." His voice was slick and smooth, he sounds very confident in what he's saying.

He turns around and faces the middle aged teen with tender eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

Katherine felt calmed after he started talking, it reminded her of Bob Ross's voice, the painter.

"Oh, Ba- I mean, The Flash told me to ask you for assistance? I'm to report to the Hall Of Justice where Nightwing's core is stationed." As she spoke, Katherine noticed the control panel was still moving, the buttons were still being pressed by some unknown force. Everything just seemed a tad bit creepier in reality…

"Of course, I have the BETA transporter prepared for a new scan."

He moved silently over to one of the teleporters, "Here, take a step and it'll scan you for DNA, body structure, and for metas, your different physiology and unnatural adaptations."

Katherine moved over to the white dot on the floor and stood on top of it.

When she turned back around to face the opening of the BETA transporter, J'onn was walking back to the control panel.

There felt like a knock on her head, nothing physical though. She assumed that it felt like someone was trying to ask for an invite into he mind. Assuming it was J'onn, she opened up her mind, letting him in.

"_Katherine, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I don't find it polite to yell across the entire Core." _His echoing voice ringed in her head.

_"No, its fine." _Katherine always hypothesized that psychic communication would leave a bad 'aftertaste', or so she described it to be. Sure enough, J'onn's silent exchange with her left her mind tasting disgustingly.

"_I need you to face the interior of the BETA transporter. This process will not work if you have your back face the scanner."_

Katherine turned around and faced the black and gray interior of the dark wall.

_"Precisely, now I need you to walk towards the wall. Don't stop, keep walking until you reach the other side."_

She didn't understand what J'onn meant, but she assumed that he walk talking about reaching her 'destination'.

She walked forward thinking that she was going to hit the wall, but ended up walking out of the BETA transporter. She looked around and saw that she had traveled to the other side of the Core.

Taking her time to get to the control panel, she spotted Shyera Hol flying up the Core making her way to the next level. She made a conscious effort to remember to introduce herself to her since they might 'work' together in the future.

"Good, the BETA successfully scanned all your DNA and geno information. You should be able to safely and securely travel through the BETA transporters." J'onn was still furiously typing at the control panel finishing up the last details of the scan.

"Thank you J'onn, this means a lot. I will admit, all this is quite exhilarating." She was sincere about it, why wouldn't she be? He just gave her access to the superheroes' home base.

The Martian's let a small smile escape his lips as he density shifted beneath the floor. The alien act made a shiver crawl down her spine.

Katherine had no idea how to work the BETA control panel, but she would soon find out if she was a fast learner. J'onn J'onzz left her alone to fend for herself, making her get help or teach herself.

Hoping that she wouldn't accidentally blow up the entire Watch Tower, she hesitantly started to type on the panel.

Slowly growing confident of her ability to manage the control panel, she looks for a way to BETA her to the Hall Of Justice. She was to report there immediately under direct orders from the Batman.

Finally finding her way around the panel, she typed in the location and walked through the teleporter and next thing she knew, she found herself walking in the Hall Of Justice's main hall. There was not even a soul to be found.

She ran a hand through her hair in exasperation, apparently the League members left newbies to survive on their own.

Slowly walking down the hallway, Katherine ran a finger around the edges of mask that laid perfectly against her skin.

It seemed so desolate, the eerie silence of nothing was uncomfortable and almost frightening.

After exploring every inch of her mask, she played with the edges of her half finger sleeves/gloves. The fabric was a beautiful red and was as soft as a baby's butt.

Trotting down the bleak hallway that seemed to continue forever, Katherine finally had enough. She finally realized that they probably saw her as an intruder for they have never seen or even heard of her before.

"Ok, I realize that maybe I might look like an intruder, but really, guys, I'm not. I would have thought Batman reported to you about my arrival already." She stopped walking, but there still was no sound. She could hear her own heart beating.

Standing there silently, still waiting for a sound, Katherine saw a flash of yellow breeze by.

She knew that it was Kid Flash.

Smiling while biting down on her lower lip, she tried to speed. Her effort was futile, for she could not speed no matter how diligently she tried.

Learning how to become the first female scarlet speedster was not going to be easy…

Huffing in despair, she trudged along following the disturbed dirt.

A few seconds later, the yellow blaze came back around.

The boy in yellow and red stopped directly in front of Katherine and he had his hand on his hips and looked directly into her face. He was digging deep through his mind looking for the name of the familiar face in front of him.

Katherine thought he looked constipated, barely holding back a giggle.

"Who are you…?" After a long stare down, he finally gave up and decided to introduce himself the old fashion way for he did see her come through the BETA and Batman did inform them about a new member to Nightwing's core who was due to arrive soon.

"I'm…" Katherine never gave it thought that one day she might call herself by a name she would be known by, a name that the public eye will come to love and praise for she would save them on multiple occasions. "Just call me _Scarlet_."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was really short for I wasn't sure where I was going to end it if I were to continue. I have a lot more of this story written, but I won't update more than once a day per story.**

**Let's just keep it interesting!**

**Please review, follow, and fav!**


	11. The HOJ

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey guys~! So as you can tell, I've been like, working vigorously on this! I'm so sorry that I'm neglecting my BMWW story, but right now this one has caught my full attention and ideas are just springing up like cray cray. I know I've said that like eight times, but I just need to make sure that you guys are informed...

Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this WONDERFUL story!

_**DISCLAIMER: I HATE WRITING THESE SO YOU GET THE POINT. BUT IF I OWNED THEM, WE ALL KNOW HOW THIS WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT...**_

* * *

The HOJ

* * *

She gave him a sweet smile, Wally's face only making her want to ball over laughing.

"Ok… well _'Scarlet'_ I think that you're supposed to report to the Hall's meeting room." He turned around to leave her in his dust, but before he could take a step, Katherine spoke up.

"Kid Flash… can you take me there? I'm still unfamiliar with the Hall Of Justice."

He turned and faced her, Katherine thought that just his normal face was cute and funny. His green eyes made her melt.

"Fine. Under one condition… tell me why you're wearing the Flash insignia on your chest?" He pointed accusingly towards her where the lightning bolt cut her upper body in half.

"Well…" Katherine looked down at her costume, "I have speed and other abilities."

She could tell that Wally cocked an eye brown underneath his mask.

"Really…?" I bet you can't keep up?" She couldn't believe he just challenged her! Katherine never turned down a direct challenge to her face, but how could she accept? She didn't know how to control her abilities, for heaven's sake, she doesn't even know the extent of them!

"Sorry, Kid, not happening, but I'll take up on your offer later?" To make her statement sound a little more true, she added a hint of smugness.

Kid Flash crossed his arms across his chest covering up his symbol. He didn't say anything while moments of awkward silence passed.

"Well… are you going to show me the way or am I going to have to look for it myself?" Katherine too crossed her arms the same exact way that Wally did to mock him. She pouted and her light pink lips showed it.

Not being able to bare Kid Flash's scrutinizing stare, she walked around and passed him. Obviously the Katherine Summers effect was not working on him…

She felt the gust of wind and Wally started walking next to her. She didn't know what to say so the silence prolonged.

Wally just kept looking at her, trying to place a finger where he's seen her before.

"So tell me… why hasn't Batman been able to detect your 'outbreak', or so he calls it?" he arches his neck enough to see Katherine behind the shade of her hair.

She pushes it back by running five fingers though her tangled strands.

She didn't know how to answer, being truthful about this would tell him _her secret_. Reminding herself that telling him will give a chance to endanger not only Wally and the rest of the team, but her too, making Katherine realize that the truth, in this scenario, would literally stab them in the back later.

"Its called staying under the radar." Holding her straight face was crucial. She didn't dare spare a glance at him.

Without even looking, Katherine could tell that he was unconvinced. It was a stupid response, nothing can be hidden from the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader of Gotham, the shadow seeker of the night. It was proven time, and time again that nothing is kept a secret for long when the Batman is around. And he knew it better than she ever would.

"I'm sure that once I'm settled into my new position, everything will be explained thoroughly to the team." That was a big fat lie and Katherine knew it. She just hoped it didn't sound as pathetic as it actually was. "I would have thought Batman briefed you on this…?" Adding a hint of innocents will hopefully seal the deal.

Wally turned right down a corner and Katherine followed close behind.

With her enhanced hearing, she could faintly make out the sounds of talking.

Deciding to show that she does have some sort of metahuman abilities other than running, which that too he hasn't see, she asked, no, matter-of-factly stated, "The meeting room's that one?"

She pointed at the fourth door down the hall.

"Yes." There was the obvious surprise in his voice.

She continued to walk down the hall now with him tailing her. The door slid open for them to walk though.

Present in the room was Batman, Nightwing, The Flash, and the surprising member, Red Arrow. All were standing beside the long oval shaped table with JL engraved in the middle. Red Arrow, as Katherine was not for a second phased by, was irritated shitless and slouching in one of the meeting chairs.

Kid Flash's and her arrival slightly stirred the strained air in the room.

Red Arrow gave Katherine a long interested glance. She couldn't help but notice the spark of recognition between the slits in his mask.

Wally speeded over to the left side of his mentor crossing his arms across his chest unconsciously crossing them the same exact way Barry crossed his. Eerie.

Katherine walked over to the part of the room sparse with heroes.

Not a single word was spoken, the silence became uncanny, feeling the absolute need to say something, she stated the first thing on her mind, "I'm sorry I'm late, I kinda got lost around the HOJ (Hall Of Justice)…" she rubbed her left arm feeling very uncomfortable.

"A rookie? This is the newest member to my core?" she could feel the unwelcoming vibe of hostility rolling off of the Batman's first Robin.

Katherine felt slightly deflated… what was she supposed to do? Hack into the computer system and figure out the fastest and most direct route to one of the many rooms that this 'meeting' could have been held in?

"Weren't you a rookie when you first received command of this squad?" Batman firmly replied to Nightwing's disapproval.

Barry finally broke the tense silence that followed, "She won't be on the field, only helping behind the scenes and learning along the way. Since the League has assigned your current mission, relating to alter-dimensions, she will be the best recruit for the job. She understands this unexplored section of science the best and her charisma for it will only help benefit your undertaking."

Wally continued to stay silent, which was extremely unusual, for Katherine has become accustom to a Wally who would never stop talking. Maybe the real world of the Justice League is slightly different from the Justice League she has come to love with all her heart.

Katherine could feel the hot glances of Roy Harper on her face. What was so interesting about herself that made him hit the roof? It must be that spark of recognition she saw in his eyes when she first walked in.

"This meeting is adjourned. The rest of the squad will inform you about their most recent mission and anything else that is necessary." Batman swiftly moved, his cape draping behind him dramatically. He stopped by the entrance of the door and paused for a moment before he spoke again, "I don't feel the need to baby your team, Nightwing." Ice laced his words while he and slid out the door.

The Flash looked at his student, ruffled his crazy red hair, and followed suit exiting the room speeding off.

"Ok then! While the nerves of the first time meet are gone… why don't I have my brand new teamie introduce herself!" His upbeat mood always seemed to bring a smile to her face no matter how much she tried to conceal it.

He sped over to Katherine's side and placed an arm around her shoulders.

She felt uncomfortable being held like this, her hands were behind her back and she was biting her lower lip.

"I'm Scarlet." Hesitantly she looked up to meet the gaze of Red Arrow and Nightwing.

Dick still looked unwilling to budge and Roy seemed to be searching for something on Katherine's face.

With the following silence, Katherine could see Dick had a sudden change in expression, he touched his earpiece and released it after a few moments, "I'm going to the Batcave. You two, brief her on the mission." With that, he bolted out of the door.

Katherine frowned at herself. She didn't hear anything come out of his intercom, he faked his excuse to escape. Was she that rookie-looking? Did he hate her presence that much?

* * *

**Ok, that's it for today, and I'll be updating tomorrow also, please tune in to find out what happens!**


	12. Roy Harper

_**Author's Note:**_

Here's another really short update, sorry guys. I hope that everyone's reading and enjoying! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please type it into the review box or PM me! Thanks everyone and this one is for you guys!

_**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH... WE ALL KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I OWNED THEM.**_

* * *

**_Roy Harper_**

* * *

"Weren't you a rookie when you first received command of this squad?" Batman firmly replied to Nightwing's disapproval.

Barry finally broke the tense silence that followed, "She won't be on the field, only helping behind the scenes and learning along the way. Since the League has assigned your current mission, relating to alter-dimensions, she will be the best recruit for the job. She understands this unexplored section of science the best and her charisma for it will only help benefit your undertaking."

Wally continued to stay silent, which was extremely unusual, for Katherine has become accustom to a Wally who would never stop talking. Maybe the real world of the Justice League is slightly different from the Justice League she has come to love with all her heart.

Katherine could feel the hot glances of Roy Harper on her face. What was so interesting about herself that made him hit the roof? It must be that spark of recognition she saw in his eyes when she first walked in.

"This meeting is adjourned. The rest of the squad will inform you about their most recent mission and anything else that is necessary." Batman swiftly moved, his cape draping behind him dramatically. He stopped by the entrance of the door and paused for a moment before he spoke again, "I don't feel the need to baby your team, Nightwing." Ice laced his words while he and slid out the door.

The Flash looked at his student, ruffled his crazy red hair, and followed suit exiting the room speeding off.

"Ok then! While the nerves of the first time meet are gone… why don't I have my brand new teamie introduce herself!" His upbeat mood always seemed to bring a smile to her face no matter how much she tried to conceal it.

He sped over to Katherine's side and placed an arm around her shoulders.

She felt uncomfortable being held like this, her hands were behind her back and she was biting her lower lip.

"I'm Scarlet." Hesitantly she looked up to meet the gaze of Red Arrow and Nightwing.

Dick still looked unwilling to budge and Roy seemed to be searching for something on Katherine's face.

With the following silence, Katherine could see Dick had a sudden change in expression, he touched his earpiece and released it after a few moments, "I'm going to the Batcave. You two, brief her on the mission." With that, he bolted out of the door.

Katherine frowned at herself. She didn't hear anything come out of his intercom, he faked his excuse to escape. Was she that rookie-looking? Did he hate her presence that much?

Arrow rose from his seat, Katherine thought he looks taller and handsomer than ever before. No comic book drawing or animation would be able to define his bod. He was hot. But that was about it, he wasn't her type and she reminded herself of that. Besides, she knows that she can't have any kind of relationship or connection with any of these people. She would have to return home eventually for this world may never cease to exist if she continues to stay. She might be a time paradox.

Harper walked over and stopped three feet from her, Wally still standing by her side. She was no longer secured by a warm embrace.

"Come with me." Katherine could hear a flat, monotone, and dead voice coming out of Red's mouth, but behind all of the sound, she could feel the emotion. He was hurting, dying, crying inside. It felt like he shot an arrow straight through the left side of her chest at point blank range.

Not knowing what to say, her words were taken from her by Speedy's sentiment, she nodded and started to follow him out of the meeting room leaving Kid Flash behind.

While Roy turned the corner, she saw Wally starting to follow. She didn't mind, she like his company for she needed to feel the radiating warmth from the speedster. The cold from Red Arrow created goose bumps on Katherine's arms.

As she heard the Red Runner behind her, Harper turned around causing the parade behind him to halt. "Kid, you have HOJ monitor duty, you haven't logged enough time. Beat it." He spat it out with such vigor and aggression that it made Katherine's skin crawl.

The speedster quickly ran off, not staying around to see Roy's aftermath.

Again, Red Arrow turned on his heel and started to stride towards their unknown destination.

* * *

As they turned down what seemed like the seventh hallway, they finally stopped at a titanium reinforced door. Roy Harper quickly tapped in a key to the panel on the door. Katherine noted that the HOJ's technology was not as upgraded as the Watch Tower's.

The door hissed and slid opened quickly. They both walked in and Katherine took a look around.

It was a bedroom, she concluded that they were in the dorm wing.

As the door closed behind them, Katherine spotted Roy turning on the lights. The bed was neatly folded and everything was crisp, clean, and bleached smelling.

As she turned back around to face the room without windows, she strolled over to the dresser and was about to open the drawer when two firm hands grasped her shoulders and spun her around.

"Who are you?" trying to grasp the situation at hand, Katherine grabbed a hold of Roy's thick arms. If he wasn't grasping her shoulders, she would have stumbled back onto the dresser.

Finally realizing he was waiting for an answer, and if she didn't give one soon, her world might end.

"Scarlet." She knew better, he wanted her real name, but like any other superhero, she wasn't going to give him what he wanted, no matter how intimidating he is.

He shook her relentlessly, "Your _real _name!" he gritted his teeth together, Katherine swore she could hear them crack.

His anger made her wilt, his hurt made her crack, his intimidation made her weak. Her knees buckled and they hit the hard floor, she knew there was going to a nasty bruise on each knee, but the pain she couldn't feel.

It was all the same, the look on his face, his reaction, his feelings, it was an exact replay and there was no pause button.

She thought she would never see it on anyone's face ever again. Katherine remembers, as clear as day, the same look on Eric's face. Her shaking rattled her brain, the only thing keeping her from going dark was Harper's painfully strong grip on her arms.

Only the smallest whisper pulled her out of oblivion, "Kat…"

Shock wrote itself across her forehead like it was in big bright neon lights.

She saw herself on the ground, hands slick with sweat holding on to Roy's wrist and arm like a life line. He held on to her pulling her up slowly.

Katherine looked up and met Red's gaze through his domino mask when she finally gained the strength to stand up again.

This Roy Harper she sees now was not the same man she saw a few minutes ago.

He tentatively released his protective hold on Katherine and reached for her face.

Katherine was too dazed by the past few moments to even comprehend what was happening in the present. Before she could stop him, Roy removed her mask peeling it off gently from her face.

His eyes widened, "It really is you Katherine…" he rested his palms against her cheeks like he was touching thin glass and if he was rough with her, she'd crumble in his hands.

She knew he was saying her name, her _real _name. How was this possible? She's never even met the man before just a few minutes ago.

Speedy took a step in and looked down at her lips a few times. He quickly licked his before he warily leaned in looking directly into Katherine's eyes.

She saw that he was a seeker, he eyes were seeking, looking for something in her reaction.

He glanced down at her light pink lips before he gently brushed his against hers. She closed her eyes right before the connection they made. She loved the sensation, the slight touch was filled with hope and faith. There was nothing else in the world that was more inspiring.

Realizing what he was doing and how she was reacting to his actions, she quickly pulled back, eyes flew open to take in the sight of a startled red haired boy.

She backed up onto the dresser, her bottom hitting up against the drawer handle, she reach up and touched her fingers to her lips testing to see if the tingling sensation would disappear with a simple touch. She blinked a few times, not being able to look up to the tall red head without blushing.

Mortified by the passing moment, she pushed past Roy Harper and flew out the door not bothering to pick up her mask. It doesn't serve its purpose.

She only realized that she speeded when she hit the wall on the other side of the door. Observing, she realized that the doors were programmed to open and close with the timing of the speedster, red or not, who ran through the door.

Collecting herself, she felt her face flush hot red. Reaching up to touch her lips again, she still felt Speedy's on hers.

Leaning her back up against the wall, she took the time to settle herself. Thinking about the past moment, not just the peck, but the moments before. How could he know her name? The question repeated itself again.

Shoving the memories from a few seconds ago to the very back of her head, she dusted herself off out of habit and started to make her way down the hall. Maybe she could run into someone who could help her get through the HOJ

s halls without getting lost. Some one other than Roy.


	13. In The Past

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER!

Anyways, I'll make this short and sweet, I have no time to write! Even though this is one of my favorite stories to write, I just can't find the time (but I still find it weird that I can find the time to read fanfiction .)!

Of course if anyone has advice or anything really, then please review!

Thanks so much everyone and enjoy the newest chapter to my OC series!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OR YOUNG JUSTICE, BUT IF I DID, WALLY WOULD BE LIVING AND BRUCE AND DIANA WOULD BE TOGETHER. ITS INEVITABLE.**_

* * *

**_Roy_**

* * *

Roy stands there like a fool, question himself about the situation at hand. How could Katherine Summers be alive? She – … – passed on – a few weeks ago on a mission. He couldn't even admit to himself that she _died_. The word was hard to say in his head and even harder to speak.

Seeing her walk through the HOJ's meeting room with Wally made his vital organ skip a beat. He so badly wanted to jump up and hold her, kiss her breathless, feel her warm touch on his scarred body.

Not being able to enjoy his lover over the past three weeks had sent him over the edge.

Katherine Summers… the love of his life. The girl he wanted to keep for himself for the rest of eternity. Though four years younger than himself, he loved her with all his broken heart could. She mended him back together, picked up every broken piece and fixed the complicated puzzle of his life. She held him together, when he thought he was going to fall apart again, she was there every step of the way.

How could she come back and not even bat an eyelash at his presence. It was like she never wanted to have anything to do with him.

Why would she hide herself behind the mask? He didn't understand… he knew who she was and she knew who he was… that statement was starting to sound fictitious.

How could she not be the Kat he'd come to love? She had the same eyes, the same lips, nothing was flawed, nothing was different.

As he searched her eyes before he gently brushed his lips up against hers, he saw the same innocent young girl that he met two years ago.

The sight of her face made him fall to pieces. How he'd longed to see it again.

Roy thought that she seemed hesitant towards her, almost scared of him. When she withered to the floor, his heart audibly cracked. There was no feeling like it, the only way to describe the sensation was to say that he'd died, gone to hell, burned, and was resurrected by the devil.

He had met Katherine Summers when she was still a young girl. He remembers that he was already out of high school and she was still attending. He was working with the Green Arrow for three years by then and was actively on a mission the first time he ran into the love of his life.

He never planned on falling in love, he never gave it a thought. Consumed by his path of vengeance for justice, a significant other didn't cross his mind. Not until the day he met her.

He was on nightly patrol with his mentor when they ran into, what you could call, resistance. Slade Wilson, or Deathstroke, was having the time of his life murdering one person every three minutes. He had held hostage 1,278 people, they were all living in Star City's newest creation from Star Labs. It was compact housing, the building was the tallest in the world, capable of holding thousands of people. It was still under construction, but residents resided in its sleeping chambers. With 24 reported dead from the hands of Deathstroke, Oliver and Roy were present on the scene from when the first person was killed. The FBI were in attendance, and so were their junior agents.

Roy despised their junior program, kids as young as 13 and as old as 21 would be apart of it. At that period of time, the US Government was still wary of the Justice League. They felt the need to 'build protectors of tomorrow', or so they stated every time they went on live tv. The number one rule of the FBI in general was 'shoot to kill if they had a mask'. Every member of the Justice League were on surveillance from the government, with the surveillance comes a status. They each had a rank, a rank in the US Government's most wanted list.

_She _was there, lead of the JFBI section. This was their first major move on crime scenes, their presence only made both Arrows on their feet.

Olie had wanted Roy to take out the leader, just put them down for a few weeks. A small arrow to the foot would suffice.

He hopped to a roof that put her in range, she seemed to move perfectly, avoiding his aim wherever he positioned himself. Frustrated, Katherine was looking at blueprints with the rest of the junior FBI's, he couldn't get a clear shot. He was running out of time and he knew it.

Roy noticed that she was left handed, maybe he could take her out in the shoulder. He was in the perfect position, at this range, he wouldn't miss.

He slowly pulled out an arrow, knowing that he could have already been spotted, for he sacrificed his location for a good position, he moved very slow. Aiming the arrow and drawing the bow back, he aimed for her left shoulder that was as clear as day.

He released the arrow and it shot through the crisp air of the night. It shouldn't go all the way though, it would just leave a scratch, enough to immobilize her use of her left hand for the night.

There was a small scream of pain, he jumped off the roof and before his feet could hit the next one, the impact to his waist was enough to halt his momentum. He realized that he was probably not going to make the next roof.

His reflexes kicked in and pulled out a grappling arrow and shot it to the edge of the roof. It hit the gutter and it started to pull himself up. Just before he thought he was safe, the gutter broke under his weight and he landed on the fire escape. Hearing the JFBI's weaponry clanking systematically for they were running his way.

Grunting, he got up but then heard the loading of a gun. Looking up, he saw the JFBI's young female leader standing three feet above him, along the stairs of the building's fire escape.

He felt warm liquid ooze out of his side, he didn't want to look down for he might cringe.

Her face was beautiful up close, there was no flaw whatsoever. Besides, he thought, she looked pretty damn sexy in her FBI suit.

She never moved, holding the gun aimed towards his head should have been enough for Roy to realize he was in deep shit.

She bent down, still holding the gun, and picked up his bow, "Bow and arrows, huh?" she looked at it with much interest.

"I thought I'd be having a run in with the famous Green Arrow of Star City." raising an eyebrow in a perfect arch, she looked back down at the bleeding vigilante. "But I guess I'll tango with his sidekick, it's a start." She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Though she looked old, he knew she was still young, mature, yes, but young.

He looked over at her shoulder, he knew he hit her dead on, no pain reflected in her eyes however. Yes, there sure was a gaping hole in her left shoulder. She must have moved, it was a direct hit, it was only supposed to be a scratch.

"But, if I were not undercover, I would so totally shoot you in the shoulder right now." she lowered the gun and Roy knew he had a chance to flee. He tried to swing his foot around to trip her, the pain grew more intense, but he continued. She barely dodged it, stumbled over the stairs slightly before regaining balance.

Pulling out her staff, she swung it at him, giving him a blow into the hip where he was shot.

Roy shrieked in pain, "Let me explain myself!" the JFBI agent pointed her staff at his head just inches away from his forehead. "If you try to attack or run, I swear you'll never be able to read straight again."

Blood was now flowing out of his bullet hole wound like a waterfall.

"I need to put something on the wound, do you mind?" through gritted teeth he spat out.

She nodded her head once before he reached in his waist holsters to grab a wound healer. It looked like a pill, but you had to stick it into the wound, fully. It stung, but it worked quickly. He shoved it into the bullet hole and bit back a groan. The pain subsided and he looked back at her.

"Listen Roy, I'll let you go only 'cause I'm undercover for the JL, they needed eyes and ears in the facility. You could say I have connections." She pulled her staff away and held it at her side.

That first encounter was two years ago, from then, they were happy, they were spitfire. They were great together and Roy loved her, still does. She hid a lot of things from him, but he loved her flaws, her imperfections.

What still confused him was how she was here now, alive and breathing.

Her death was sudden and came without warning. A bullet to the head is enough to kill.

He moved towards the door but noticed the Flash insignia mask on the ground. He picked it up and shoved it into one of his waist holsters.

Maybe he approached her the wrong way…

* * *

**_Katherine_**

* * *

Katherine continued to walk down the hallways of her new home. She knew that she has to get used to the place, for she'd be staying here for a while.

The rosy pink on her cheeks never faded, just thinking about the passing moments with Red Arrow was enough to make her red. She always knew Roy Harper as always a character she loved, but never thought that she would come to love his almost as much as Nightwing. Almost.

Now taking longer strides through the corridors, she came across a room with an open door, light seemed to illuminate from the room.

Curious to find a different person to talk to about the team, she walked two times quicker than her long steps making it to the door in no time.

Taking a quick peek, she saw Nightwing sitting in one of four monitor rooms in the HOJ. He looked comfortable and laidback, his feet were up on the control panel and he had a one-pint mint flavored ice cream in one hand while the other held a batarang with some green smeared at the opposite end. He was scooping and eating the ice cream straight off the blade of the batarang!

Katherine couldn't help but giggle at something so… un-Nightwing-y. Her presence was known probably way before she let out a small laugh. She entered the monitor room number 2.

Grayson put his batarang-spoon in the half eaten ice cream carton and laid it down on the side of the control panel. His sat upright taking his feet out of its comfortable position.

"Yes, Scarlet?" Nightwing turned around in his chair and faced Katherine. He flashed her a momentary second of surprise before returning to normal. Well… if you consider normal to be a irritated glare, then yes. Katherine concluded that he was probably bewildered why she was no longer wearing a mask. She could also tell that he wasn't in the helping mood.

"Sorry, if your busy I can leave." She turned back around to go, half expecting him to stop her, half expecting him to let her leave. The later was true.

She continued out the door, hearing nothing from behind her. Three quarters disappointed, one quarter embarrassed…


	14. Richard Grayson

Author's Note:

Ok, hey guys! So I really haven't updated this one in a while and I actually got a review (positive one, thankfully) from Petrichorian Scarlet Wolf.

I'm going to dedicate this one to Petrichorian Scarlet Wolf! I'm _**EXTREMELY**_ happy that you love this particular story because I love it too! LOL, so I hope that you will hopefully continue to read this AMAZING fanfic (sorry if I'm boasting, LOL)!

**_DISCLAIMER: GUYS, I THINK I'VE STATED THIS SO MANY TIMES, MY HEAD MIGHT BLOW OFF, BUT THE LAW STATES BLAH BLAH BLAH... YOU GET THE POINT BECAUSE - LIKE I SAID THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF TIMES BEFORE - WE ALL KNOW HOW YOUNG JUSTICE WOULD HAVE ENDED IF OWNED THEM ALL..._**

* * *

**_Richard Grayson_**

* * *

Katherine continued to walk down the hallways of her new home. She knew that she has to get used to the place, for she'd be staying here for a while.

The rosy pink on her cheeks never faded, just thinking about the passing moments with Red Arrow was enough to make her red. She always knew Roy Harper as always a character she loved, but never thought that she would come to love his almost as much as Nightwing. Almost.

Now taking longer strides through the corridors, she came across a room with an open door, light seemed to illuminate from the room.

Curious to find a different person to talk to about the team, she walked two times quicker than her long steps making it to the door in no time.

Taking a quick peek, she saw Nightwing sitting in one of four monitor rooms in the HOJ. He looked comfortable and laidback, his feet were up on the control panel and he had a one-pint mint flavored ice cream in one hand while the other held a batarang with some green smeared at the opposite end. He was scooping and eating the ice cream straight off the blade of the batarang!

Katherine couldn't help but giggle at something so… un-Nightwing-y. Her presence was known probably way before she let out a small laugh. She entered the monitor room number 2.

Grayson put his batarang-spoon in the half eaten ice cream carton and laid it down on the side of the control panel. His sat upright taking his feet out of its comfortable position.

"Yes, Scarlet?" Nightwing turned around in his chair and faced Katherine. He flashed her a momentary second of surprise before returning to normal. Well… if you consider normal to be a irritated glare, then yes. Katherine concluded that he was probably bewildered why she was no longer wearing a mask. She could also tell that he wasn't in the helping mood.

"Sorry, if your busy I can leave." She turned back around to go, half expecting him to stop her, half expecting him to let her leave. The latter was true.

She continued out the door, hearing nothing from behind her. Three quarters disappointed, one quarter embarrassed…

* * *

_**Dick**_

* * *

As he sits in the HOJ's second monitor room, he feels the need to eat something. He only realizes then that he hasn't eaten anything in the past 24 hours.

His stomach reminds him of what he needs.

Embarrassed even though there was no one around to hear it, he got up from his monitor duty. Actually, he has to tell himself that this is all Wally's fault because its him he's covering for.

Dick walks out of the room and takes the short cut to the HOJ's third kitchen.

Opening the fridgerator door, he looks through the food supply.

Nothing…

The shelves are completely bare, there's nothing. The door compartments of the fridgerator has nothing in them either. There's not even butter.

He can tell he's making faces at the emptiness, his stomach realizes its fate. It still begs, however…

Resisting the urge to slap his abdomen and tell it to stop growling, he opens the opposite door of the refrigerator.

He looks through the freezer noticing that its fully stocked. For a brief moment, it shocks him. But then he remembers that the only people, wait… He realizes that they aren't people at all. The only _aliens_ that live here is Conner, Megann, Lagaan, and probably a few more that he hasn't yet gotten a chance to formally meet.

He can still blame that on Wally.

He takes the mint ice cream off the top shelf and slams the door shut.

He makes his way back to the monitor room when he heard shuffling. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Since he didn't take the same way back, he had to pass through the dormitory centre. He heard it emanating from one of the vacant rooms.

He knew that each room had a camera in it. Even the bedrooms.

It seemed wrong, yes, but it was safety precautions only. They would never invade on someone's privacy… He knew that he wouldn't…

He heard moving and the occasional voice. His curiosity was nagging at him, but his hunger was killing him.

Unable to hold back on the ice cream anymore, he ripped open the seal and took off the cap. He placed it underneath the carton and took one of his many stashed batarangs. He started scooping it into his mouth.

He had a lot of practice eating off of a blade

Eating with a batarang always irked Bruce. That's probably why he does it.

As Richard Grayson stood at the door straining his human ears to hear beyond the reinforced titanium alloy, he continued eating ice cream.

He could make out the voice of Roy and a female. It sounds like Scarlet.

He knew she looked familiar, and when Bruce informed him that he was getting a new member to the team, a female member named Scarlet, he looked up any information that would fit the code name 'Scarlet'. Nothing came up.

He knew that something was happening in the room, but what, he still wasn't sure about.

He decided that one of them could come out of the room at any moment, and he would be seen. Besides, he's supposed to be in Gotham, checking up on the 'important matter' that he had to rush to. He made the excuse so that he could get away from his mentor and the rest of his team.

They should know better, he doesn't work with rookies.

Knowing that he could always check on the video feed later, he made his way back to the monitor room.

He walked through the door and sat back down on the spinning office-like chair. He pulled up the news monitors from all over the world and sat back, swinging his legs up onto the dash.

A few moments later, he could hear someone walking down the hallway.

Assuming it was the replacement for the next time shift in the monitor room next to the one he was in, he didn't bother to close the door.

Big mistake.

He heard the footsteps stop at his open door. Only did he recognize the voice when it laughed.

Scarlet poked her head through the opening. He was surprised to see her, and without a mask.

But he knew that what he was really _nervous_ about, was that he wasn't supposed to be there. '_And this is why you don't lie…'_ he mentally kicked himself in the shin. '_But then again… when do I not?'_

He put his batarang in the ice cream as he pushed it off to the side of the monitor. He sat up slowly, he felt like just her presence was enough to make him fall over.

"Yes, Scarlet?" It was obvious that she was effecting him in some way or the another, but since he was raised by the Batman off all people, he learned to deal with irritating circumstances with hostility.

He couldn't bite back the habitual glare that forms when something was clearly nagging at him with much vigor.

He knew that he put her on the spot, but he couldn't help it… could he?

"Sorry, if you're busy I can leave."

With the last statement, she turned on her heels leaving Batman's protégé in a dilemma.

Every inch of his body urged to stop her, to say something to her that would prevent her from leaving. But he was trained mind over matter or in this case, mind over heart.

He watched her hair flow behind her, only realizing then what he had not noticed all along. A rookie mistake.

The name hadn't sunken in at the manor, but now, it feels like the fog that was clouding his head had dissipated.

The realization hit him, she wasn't just any ordinary person, she was _the Katherine Summers._

* * *

**_Katherine_**

* * *

She had to find yet another person to help her around the HOJ. She still had no freaking idea where she was heading.

Trudging along, she slowly made her way down the third? She wasn't sure anymore, maybe it was the fourth…? Whatever number hallway she was down, she still hadn't come across some one since her Nightwing encounter.

As she watched her feet slowly lead her forward, she realized something like a ten ton freight train hit her. She didn't know where her backpack was.

That was supposed to be her saving grace.

Katherine got hit hard with a mini heart attack and started snapping her fingers out of habit of nervousness.

She abruptly stopped trying to think where she might have left it.

Then it dawned on her, its still at the Wayne Manor…

She facepalmed herself thinking about how stupid she could actually get.

She needed to get back to the Zeta tubes, however, there was a slight problem, she doesn't think she can remember the way back.

'_Oh well… I guess I'm just going to have to hack into the database… since I haven't yet gotten approval._'

Lifting her head, Katherine located the nearest supercomputer which was actually back at the monitor rooms. She entered room number one and sat down with a thud.

_'Ok, I got a maximum of ten minutes to time everything perfectly, to hack into the HOJ's database and retrieve the simple information that the League wouldn't mind me taking.'_

Trying to reassure herself, she tapped one of the keys on the dashboard of the monitor and the computer awakened.

She walked, but the weird tingling sensation that was emanating from her entire body gave away the fact that she must have sped over to the door. She typed in a code that would seal the door shut unless it was cracked open, either in the cyber world or manually.

Katherine moved back to the monitor, but did not proceed to sit. She knew she'd be in for a joyride because, assuming that Grayson was still in the room adjacent from hers, there would be some resistance.

She got her hacking file opened on the monitor by plugging in a special hard drive that dangled from a chain on her neck. There were thousands and thousands of codes that displayed itself for her eyes.

Scarlet couldn't help but grimace at the kind of security that the HOJ uses. Its so outdated that even Avrill High's tech students would be able to jailbreak it… She would have to surface this important matter the next time they had a meet.

She hunched over the array of keys lay out in front of her. She worked diligently on the matter at hand.

It would have probably been easiest for Scarlet to go to the former Robin and ask him where the nearest Zeta tubes were. But really, what was the fun in that when she could have a little fun beating the boy at his own game?

Katherine smirked at her evil little plan as she proceeded.

Every time she cracked a code, a longer, more complicated one would show up mixing itself in the matrix. She knew that someone was at the receiving end of her hacking and was probably ten steps ahead of her.

Scarlet glanced at a different monitor screen and checked the time, seven minutes have gone by. She has exactly two minutes and twenty eight seconds before she would be cut off.

"Shit…" following, a long string of colorful vocabulary.

She types faster, trying to outsmart… Nightwing… she assumes…

She had one minute exact, and it kept decreasing.

**Three…**

She typed furiously, almost cracking the code, taking five steps at a time.

**Two…**

Katherine thought for a moment, why the hell is she doing this when she can just go next door and ask the man behind the screen in person?

**One…**

'**_Access Denied_**'

"Fuck!" she slammed her fists down on the keys. She hasn't used this much profanity in two weeks! And for her, that's saying a lot.

Kat had to face the fact that she needed to ask _someone – _NOT saying that it would have to be either Grayson or Roy – in person and cannot just _hack _her way into the database and gather the information she needed.

She was caught, once again, and busted… once again…

No avoiding the inevitable this time…


	15. Katherine Summers

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this fanfic! I was starting to lose hope on this one... *phew* Anyways, I'm just super glad that I changed the category, it was first supposed to be a Justice League fanfic, but since it was including most of the Young Justice characters, I decided to change it! I'm WHELMED that it worked out absolutely perfect!

So sorry for the really short chapter, the reader's block is a bitch.

If you have any suggestions that you'd love to give me about this story, that'd be asterous.

If you have any requests for seeing people, places, or things, that'd still be asterous.

If you have any ideas, that'd be two times asterous.

Thanks for reading and please review, follow, and fav!

_**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH TO FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS... *GRABS FOR THEM AND PULLS CHARACTERS OVER TO THE SIDE AWAY FROM THE CREATORS* BUT SADLY, THEY STILL BELONG TO YOU... *HANDS THEM BACK OVER***_

* * *

**_Katherine Summers_**

* * *

He walks down the hallway. He could feel the presence of _her _mask in his holster on his belt, the feeling was nagging.

.

_"Oliver Queen, tell me who the FUCK that was! I don't want lies, I don't want you to avoid the topic, I want ANSWERS." Roy was fuming and he didn't want to hold it back, he was irritated and, the hell with Ollie, he was going to make sure that he knew he was pissed._

_They had successfully saved everyone from the building except for the twenty-four people who where in the wrong place at the wrong time. Roy could tell that Ollie was upset about it, but what was even more upsetting to Red was that Oliver didn't tell him that the LEADER, the freaking LEADER was one of them!_

_"Roy, I'm exhausted and tired and worn out, I want peace and quite, I don't want to deal with your bantering. Not now, not ever." _

_Roy thought that he could feel his eye twitch._

_He sure the fuck wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Green Arrow, I am your PARTNER who got shot by this nut head." His voice was too calm, it was eerie. _

_The Arrow was driving his car not bothering to look at his protégé. _

_"I believe I have to right to know why this information was NOT given to me during the beginning? And don't you dare freaking lie to my face! I can tell from three gazillion miles away if you are!" _

_Red Arrow could see his mentor's eyes narrow for a second before letting out a deep breath, "How did you find out?" Roy raised an eyebrow, "She told me." "Well, if you want the information, you're going to have to discuss this with Robin." "WHAT?! Robin knows about this?" "Of course, he knows everything, Harper." "Well, shouldn't I know everything, too?" "The difference is, he doesn't get told, he figures it out for himself." "You know you can sometimes be an old bastard…" "And that's why you love me, boy."_

_Roy sighed in defeat knowing that he wasn't going to get anything from the senior archer. All he knew was that he was going to have to arrange a little 'meeting' with her under his terms._

_The rest of the ride back to the 'Arrow Cave' was in silence._

_Red jumped out of the car and headed to Ollie's supercomputer. He sat himself down and started looking through the Justice League's database for anything related to the JFBI AGENCY, the only sufficient information he found was her name and office building. He cringed when he recognized the address. _

_It was in the center of town where the JFBI agency was based. Apparently, for 'Katherine Summer's' young age, she already had a suite/office. This was starting–no IS–crazy. _

_He already knew what he was going to do first thing in the morning._

_Roy's alarm clock went off at 7:30 in the morning. He still hasn't gotten used to waking up so late. Ever since school has ended for him, he's been working for Queen's Consolidated and Queen's Industries since his 'father' had hired him for manager. _

_But he felt that the main reason why he actually was not thrown into college was because Ollie needed help around the city. Star Labs had literally made the city larger. Since there were more space to cover and only one hero on the job, the Green Arrow needed his sidekick more than ever._

_Getting dressed in his formal attire, he needed to withhold an appearance, he was after all the son of Oliver Queen, he headed down to the garage to pick up the Lamborghini parked near the front. _

_He lifted the driver's door open and ducked inside, he pulled the keys from the passenger compartment and started the ignition. _

_He floored it and his first destination for the day was the JFBI agency's home base._

_Roy burst through her office doors, suit perfectly tailored, shining black dress shoes, and his dark black sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. _

_Some of the older JFBI rushed in beside him trying to usher him back out the office. _

_"I'm sorry agent Summers, but he insisted." _

_Katherine didn't bat an eyelash as the door swung open, she was too busy looking down at the paperwork being handed to her by one of her assistants. _

_Behind his glasses, Roy glared at her. She had her left elbow wrapped and arm in a sling, but she still was able to write, but it was with her right hand._

_After a long silent moment, she looked up with a bored expression, "Its fine, let him in."_

_Roy held back the smug look that wanted to creep on his face as he walked closer to her desk. _

_Katherine told her assistant something and she walked away taking the other JFBI agents with her._

_"Roy Lawrence Harper, what do I owe the pleasure?" she stood, rising from her office chair. She grinned at him, but there was something about it that looked… ALMOST sincere._

As Roy surfaces from his flashback, he runs into someone.

Katherine. The girl of his dreams.

Literally.

She fell on top of him, he looked up into her hazel eyes and saw her cheeks flush a bright red.

She super speeded and stood straight up looking down at him. He just smirked and slowly picked himself up.

"Sorry, Red, I didn't see you."

He mustered the most tender smile that he used to give her, from before.

He worried that the _woman _he loved disappeared, if this was her. He had no doubt in his mind that she was, but the lingering hesitation stood.

He shook the thought ferociously.

She started to walk away, her head hanging.

He only then realized that he missed his Kat when he saw her back.

"Katherine, stop." It was loud enough to be heard from down the hallway, his voice echoed. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"Kat, please." He begged, he had never begged, if he ever did, it was taunting.

She was frozen, she didn't move, not an inch.

"Summers what's wr-"

"STOP!"

He was halted mid sentence. She didn't turn around, not until she continued.

"Just stop…" her voice was broken, shattered like glass, "I've been here for, I don't know, three minutes tops and I'm already being called by my civilian name!"

There was a good seven feet separating them; Roy opened his mouth to say what's been haunting him, to tell her why he was acting like… _this_.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Roy saw his beloved slowly run a finger through her light brown hair, inhaling deeply with her eyes closed.

He didn't give her a response, so she turned and started to walk away. All he could do was pull at the bow string that was slung across his chest.

His grip on reality was slowly slipping. He couldn't live without her and he assumed that she didn't know that.


	16. To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! So here's the update!

This one is like longer than usual, so I hope that it makes up for the super short one last week.

I seriously don't know what else to say...

If there's any questions or comments or other things, just type it in the reviews!

**OH! **And if you _just absolutely LOVE _my writing (lol I hope you do), then please go check out _'We'll Laugh About This Someday'__. _If you do decide to go and read it, then **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

_**DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* *STARTS WHISTLING THE BLUES* **_

* * *

_**To Save A Life**_

* * *

**Dick**

* * *

When the realization hit him in the head like a freight train, his eyes flew wide open.

_Katherine Summers. Katherine Summers. Katherine Summers. Katherine Summers._

He repeated the name over and over in his head. That's why he finally recognized the face, the name.

But to refresh his memories, he threw the almost eaten carton of ice cream to the side and pulled himself up to the monitor's control panel. Typing the name Katherine Summers into the HOJ's database, the one hit that came up almost surprised him; Katherine Summers's JFBI file.

Selecting the file, a restriction warning appeared.

_FILE: SECURE: CODE 671A8355ILS : PASSWORD: __

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, the only person who has the authority to place 'codes' on the HOJ's database was Batman.

He type his first attempt:

_FILE: SECURE: CODE 671A8355ILS : PASSWORD: 62610:47_

Dick knew that all of Bruce's codes were set to 'five tries' and deletes the file. According to the code's number, he was right. He had to choose wisely.

Why this certain number? Its because 6/26 was the date Bruce's parents had died in Crime Alley. Why 10:74? Because that was the exact time of their murder.

_FILE: SECURE: CODE 671A8355ILS : PASSWORD: ******** ACCEPTED_

Nightwing's smirk crawled onto his lips. He still had a touch of talent in guessing, he didn't always rely on hacking; the rest of the team seemed to think otherwise.

The file opened revealing all the information on the Katherine Summers who he had come to know when she was still alive.

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : KATHERINE SUMMERS_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : HEIGHT 5'4"_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : AGE 17_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : DOB 2/11/97_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : DOD 7/13/14_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : JFBI AGENT #5_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : JLA STAT B:21_

_FILE: CODE 62985I38WLP : CORE BETA S_

The list could have gone on forever, but there was an end.

Richard Grayson knew who this girl was. He was afraid to admit it, but he was _never _afraid. Though if he accepted the fact that she is _the Katherine Summers_ that he has known from his Robin days, that would mean questions that he may not like the answers to. Especially since he believes that his mentor has been lying to him; it may not have been for very long, but he was still lying.

In deep thought reading her entire JFBI file, he heard the distant sound of light footsteps coming down the hallway towards the monitor rooms.

Getting up, he walked to the open door and into the hallway spotting Red Arrow with a grim face with a little weight in his heels.

Holding back the urge to raise an eyebrow at his teammate, he confronted the archer, "Roy." Dick stated expectantly not wanting anything but answers.

Roy took a huge breath with a dramatic exhale. "What, Dickie Boy?" he stopped trudging along when Nightwing stood in his way blocking his path.

Dick swore he could feel his eye twitch at the name he was just called. He hated nick names, he knew that telling his Beta squad his civilian name would be a huge cause of uprising.

Well, he knew he was right by the outcome.

"Don't _ever_ call me that." Nightwing gave Red Arrow his inherited Batglare.

He felt a sense of pride as Roy shriveled back.

"Where's Scarlet?" he cut to the chase, this was important, "I need to know where she is."

Harper looked down, "Look, I don't know, she was headed towards the west wing."

Remembering the _slight_ technical difficulties some 'professional' hacker was causing on the HOJ's database, he once again put two and two together. If he could punch himself for making so many rookie mistakes, he would hit himself hard.

The person on the other side of the Firewall trying to hack their way into the database was Katherine. He didn't give her access to the HOJ's data, so the only way to gain the intel, whatever intel she needed, was to try surpass the master of all hackers.

He knew that she could work on her skills slightly, but she was as close as anyone got to giving him a sweat.

"I'll contact you later, Roy. I need to go." With that, Dick left sprinting towards the west wing.

…

Doors flew past as he ran with long strides. He saw Katherine walking as slow as Roy was but in the total opposite direction.

"Scarlet!" He yelled out slowing down his pace.

A groan escaped Katherine's throat as she turned around, "What the _fuck, _Red A-" She saw him standing before her.

She quickly bit her lower lip, "Oh… Sorry Nightwing, I thought you were Red Arrow."

Grayson wasn't about to change the topic or let her drift, "Katherine Summers." He flatly stated.

She was taken back, "What?"

Dick continued with a flat expression and face, "Katherine Summers. That's you, why didn't you tell me? I thought you were dead? Where were you for the past few weeks?"

He saw her swallow the lump in her throat. She was totally and utterly speechless and he could tell by her distraught facial expression. She was totally not traught.

"Why can't my civilian "secret" name stay a "secret"?!" she angrily retorted back to the stolid non-meta human.

"First Red, and now you?!" She flung her arms up into the air before letting it fall back to her sides with hands in fists. "FUCK! What the hell is wrong with this world?!" she rubbed her forehead intensely, looking down with her eyes closed.

Nightwing had to remind himself that Roy and Katherine was a _'thing' _when she was still 'alive'. He always remembers her in his lap or coming to League _only_ meetings, consisting of the JLA's Beta Core.

She was after all, one of them, he guessed…

Grayson continued looking down at her. Roy let her slip between his fingers.

He cringed at the thought of the – maybe – former couple, it was probably because of jealousy, but he'd much rather prefer thinking of it as a huge age difference. Roy was twenty-one and she was seventeen. He felt that at the young age they were currently at, four full years was quite a bit. He was only a year older, that'd be a little better…

Dick had to clench his fists till the kelvar gauntlets were pinching his flesh.

"Give me that drive of yours." He held out an expectant hand.

She looked up exasperated, "What…?"

"Hand me the drive you used to hack into the HOJ's database." He extended his arm out a little more to indicate where she should place the item.

She sighed, pulling the necklace off her neck, she handed it to him. At first, he didn't know what it was, he looked at the piece of jewelry in his hand and saw that there was a small drive at the end.

He held back the surprised look on his face when he saw what kind of drive it was. This model, though similar to the one created by Wayne Tech, but the difference is the fact that it's still just idea based, there's really no actual model created. It's still a rough draft. He looked at it closer, the brand was some sort of fruit, an apple perhaps? There was no software technology or company that addresses itself by that name, logo, or code that was on the drive.

He knew one thing's for sure, there's nothing like this open to the public currently.

There's nothing like it on _this world_.

"Thank you." His response was flat and monotone, there was no feeling behind it.

Luckily, his arm hologram's universal jack could indeed hold Katherine's drive. He downloaded the HOJ's database on it so she could gain access.

It took a few seconds in silence before he pulled the drive out of the jack and the hologram disappeared.

"Here," he handed the unknown piece of technology back to her, "I granted you access to the HOJ. The Zeta tubes are in the east wing section 128."

He watched Katherine secure the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess…"  
Nightwing stood there looking down at her, he needed to ask her, _no, _demand her to tell him why she was here.

He opened his mouth, and she looked up at him, "I-"

"NIGHTWING! Code red in Central City!"

Wally had ran up to them screaming at the top of his lungs. Dick restrained himself from hitting the yellow speedster.

"We need to get there immediately! The Zeta tubes are down so the rest of the League is STUCK IN THE FREAKING WATCH TOWER!"

Nightwing saw the horror struck look on Katherine's face. He brushed it off however.

"Kid, slow yourself down. Who's actually at the scene?" Nightwing started to stride towards the HOJ's public exit.

"Flash, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Me until a few seconds ago. I'm not sure where the rest of the Beta League is, but they're probably either stuck in the Watch Tower also, or out on their international assignments."

They had made their way out of the Hall Of Justice and into the bustling streets of Washington D.C. Thankfully, Central city was in New York, only a short run for the speedsters.

* * *

**Katherine**

* * *

Katherine let out along string of profanity in her head. Yup, she has not swore this much in years.

She was expected to run. Run all the way to Central City where she'll have to witness Barry's death. She couldn't prevent it, she couldn't even _try _to prevent it. She could _not _create a time paradox.

"Ok, since you're not built for super strength as we all know, you and Scarlet will run to Central and we'll meet you two there. Red and I," he gestured to the archer who somehow appeared behind them, "will take the Batwing there. I have already contacted the jet, its on its way now."

Katherine could not believe what was happening. If only she could have asked Dick where the Zeta tubes were instead of trying to hack into the HOJ's database, she would be back at the Manor and doing her research and all this happening in Central City would be left to the Flash, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Nightwing, and Kid. She wouldn't have been expected to run all the way to Central.

But then she reminded herself that if she just hadn't injected herself with the AP, she might not have been here at all.

"Fine, but that jet better haul ass, we're going to need the backup." With Wally's last words, Dick and Roy turned and started to run towards the Batwing that had just landed near by.

"Katherine, are you ready for the race?" she could tell that he was trying to turn a negative situation into a positive one, but honestly, he really couldn't. She _knows _what is going to happen, she _knows _she can't control her powers, she is totally not feeling the aster.

She could feel her forehead crease.

"Listen, Kid," she conjured an apologetic confession smile, "I can't control my speed." she bit her lower lip in habit.

"I-… Wh-… Do-do…" Katherine held her apologetic confession smile on her face. "ARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Wally was probably going to explode, so she took a step back.

He took a few breaths and calmed himself down, "Its ok. its ok… I'll just…" he thought for a few award moments. "I'll just give you a reallyquickpointerbecausewereallyneedtogetdowntoCentralCitylikerightnow."

In the background, the Batwing took off. They both turned to look at the jet.

Katherine had to think fast, if there was even a sliver of hope that Barry's future could be changed, it'd rest on her decision.

"You know what, I'll figure something out, just get your ass there!" she had to scream in his face, she wasn't sure if he was mentally there.

"Ye-yeah… Ok. I'm gone." With that, he sped away in a blur of yellow and red.

"Good luck, Wally." It was a confession from the heart to someone who really needed it. More than she did.

_'Ok Katherine. You need to at least be able to prove to everyone else that you could get there. Save some bystanders, do crowd control, things like that will go unnoticed by society, necessarily. But don't let another person, no hero, know that you're lying to them. At least Wally was in shock, so the information probably didn't sink in thoroughly.'_

She took deep breaths before trying to summon that inner energy. She couldn't tell if her powers was from the Speedforce or just because the AP altered her genetics and physiology.

Either way, she _had _to prove to not just herself, but her _teammates_ that she could get the job done even if she was shoved into the hero business on Batman's – and maybe partially her – own terms.

_'C'mon Kat, you need to do this.'_

She clenched her fists and she could feel the dust around her start to swirl as she closed her eyes and dug deep into her own mind.

She could feel the energy rush through her, she knew she had to dig just slightly deeper…

_'Now'_

Her eyes flew open and she moved her legs as fast as they could. Everything flew by in blurs of different colors. The world seemed to be ten times slower than the speed she was moving.

The feeling of actually being able to control her powers was unbelievably… _whelming…_

She didn't know she was in Central City until the familiar Central City's paper press came into view. She ran straight to where the terror was.

She forced herself to stop before running straight into a huge crack in the ground.

"Oh shit!" she was almost hanging off the edge of the crack, she saw rocks fall from the edge and tumble down into the fault.

_'What the hell happened here?'_

This was not how Barry died in the comics, something was wrong.

This time, it didn't take Katherine very long to summon the energy that was rapidly moving around her veins. She sped down the fault and saw Impulse on his knees, hands to his face, back shaking violently.

Looking around, she noticed the amount of damaged that was caused in such a short period of time. The fault in the ground seemed to go on forever.

Bart was on the other side of the crack so Katherine took a few steps back and tried to leap over it. Barely making it across, she hung off the edge of the fault clawing at the edge trying to pull herself up and over.

_'Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid… I am NOT going to die like this.'_

Katherine swung her legs over the edge and rolled over to safety, her breathing was labored not because of how much energy it took to run to Central City, jump over the ledge, and pull herself up, but because she was so close to death, Katherine could taste it.

"Impulse!" As soon as she recovered, she quickly got up and ran over to the brown haired boy sitting at the ledge crying.

"What happened?" She knew that he didn't know her, but he still didn't look up at the unfamiliar voice.

"Flash and Kid Flash…" he managed to speak between silent sobs.

Katherine wasn't very good at comforting younger kids, especially since she wasn't comforted when she was young, but she'd have to try.

Slowly bending down, she laid a gentle hand on his back, "What happened?"

"I wasn't fast enough, that's what happened!" he looked up at her with tear struck eyes, dirt covering his face, and a tattered uniform with glass broken goggles.

Katherine's lips formed a straight line.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Wally wasn't supposed to die, only Barry. He has to be still alive.

"Did they fall down the fault?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the attacker?"

"Th-they left…"

_'They? How many "things" could cause such a rackous?'_

"Where's Blue Beetle, Nightwing, and Red Arrow?" this time, a flood of concern laced her voice.

"They were knocked out in battle, I pulled them into the Batwing."

"Okay…"

Katherine knew that she had to at least try and look for Wally.

"I'll be back, I'm going down. Stay close, I may need assistance."

This time, Bart got up quickly.

"What?!"

"I'm going down." Katherine stated so matter of fact-ly, she brushed his concern off.

"I don't even know you but you're still going to go down and look for them?!" He got to his feet.

"Yes, you don't know me," she pulled off her cape and laid it on the side, "But the two speedsters down there do, one's my teammate and the other saved my ass. Now let me go down before its too late."

With that, she jumped into the fault.

But a thought of hesitation did cross her mind.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_


End file.
